Fate Shifters
by deathuser7273
Summary: Counter, Grail and Neutral Factions battles to acquire certain goals. Enemies to allies and friend to foes. It seems the Holy Grail angered the Forces, how Their cards will take part is a mystery, the question is; can they intervene if there's another third party?
1. Fates

I breath slowly, mist flowing out my mouth in the freezing cold and snowy December. My bag that slung in my right shoulder tend to rub in my sore muscles from our previous swimming class. What's more, the damn coach named Willy 'punishes' us by running a whole round of laps in our campus nonstop.

"Damn Camzlo, don't just stand there!" I turned to the sound of my gorgeous friend, Sarah covered in her signature 'IDFC' long sleeve and pigtails, her cerulean eyes gleaming in both concern and annoyance.

"Nice to meet you too, Sarah." I sarcastically roll my eyes playfully.

"Do you really want to have a cold so badly that you almost look like a snow man?"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. She huffed, shuffling close to me and patting the snow out in my head.

Woah, didn't even feel that. I shake the remaining snow in my body, sending her a kind smile.

"You worry too much, Momma. I'm fine, see?" I giggled, my nickname for her comes out with ease, flexing my arms playfully. She might look like she didn't like it but I know she's secretly wanting it.

With proof if I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. Like now.

"Mou, stop calling me that loser. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, deciding to pick my white kitten style beanie and aggressively slumping it in my wet, messy black hair.

"Ouch, dang Momma you want this girl to get smaller than she already is?" I backfired, kicking a small amount of snow into her face.

"Cut the crap you homo!"

"Ain't no homo, hoe!- Ack! Oh no." I huffed, ignoring the stinging pain in my nape and slaps her head down, thanking my five flat height for giving a direction to my swing, almost bringing her to the cold hard ground.

"Freaking heck! STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" She wailed, blindly scooping a ball of snow from beneath, throwing it to my supposedly direction rather quickly.

"Shoot, you have a nice aim-!" I yelped, my ear being pulled quite painfully, away from the gate campus.

"You biatch!" She growled while my mix yelp and laugh resides at the not surprisingly empty street.

"Remind me why we didn't bring my baby again?" I roll my eyes and answer her question.

"Uh, 'cause we're broke and you didn't have a money to pull it out in the mechanics house?"

Our home's not too far which cost me a bundle of bucks to pay in reasons I don't want to talk about. Our banter keeps getting back and forth until we settled in a comfortable silence, the snow falling down on us. We decided to take a short way home, when she suddenly catch my attention.

"Camz?"

"Hmm~?" I hummed, glancing at the crying sky above in wonder.

"You didn't answer me." Sarah sighs, her voice lace in something I can detect as... concern, as always.

"Pardon?"

"Question, doofus. Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"I'll not ask you if I remembered, am I?"

"Stop being sassy. Campus gate question rewind: 'What the fuck are you doing there standing like a complete idiot'." Sarah blew a raspberry on me. I gave her a pointed look, scowling.

"That's not a rewind, you make three mistakes. One, you don't cursed before. Two, its short and it has nothing to do with me being an idiot. Three, it's 'what are you doing here anyway'." I explained, wiggling my brows.

"Fuck you. Just answer." I can't help but laugh at her pouty face.

"Aha..." Was my only answer, wondering also what makes me stop in the cold environment with a worn out grey sweater and a wash jeans tuck in a small dirty sneakers awhile ago.

What am I thinking exactly?

...

...Ah. Oh yeah.

"I was thing of how my life looks like snow. It's so clean, small, cold... And really white. Like **_really white_**." I respond for a long time, catching her attention.

It is too plain for my own liking, with specks of glittering hope here and there while you catch a snowflake in the palm of your hand... Then not too long, it will melt in your warm palm like how a rose wilts in just a few days of showing its glory in summer.

My life's pretty rough. Difficult but simple. I'm a growing fifteen years old girl whom busy herself in her studies in mornings, sports in afternoon, working shifts in night, reading books at midnight while waiting for the dawn to sleep for a very few hours until another morning arise.

Parents are subjected to violation so I let myself go and search my own freedom. Expenses are awful but I manage with this doofus on my side. I spend my time pretty normal like any other people and major things in life trains me to crumble not so easily. Planning is my expertise and executing a plan is my trump card.

But I guess, who wouldn't if you have a 5.0 GPA, right?

"So you're hinting that you want a challenge?... In your life?" She quipped. I stop midway, then continue after a few seconds, shrugging my shoulders.

"I mean.. Why not?" I chirped, looking down at my feet.

"There's got to be a million bad things happening out there Camz, be thankful enough you have nothing too worry about. Finding challenge means problem, alright?"

"What is there to find? Fate, dragons and pegasus, Sarah?" I teases the myth loving girl. She gave me a hard look, shutting my attempts to make a little fun.

"Don't make fun of me, Camz. You have a pretty thick assortment of history books in your room."

"Oh yeah? But it's a small amount compared to your comic books." I laugh while dodging her tantrum slaps.

"Don't make me slap a book on you with Nero Claudius as a picture, Jauregui." Sarah warned. I grinned and raise my hand up in surrender.

"What's the big deal out of all this exactly? I do believe I'm a normal person thinking normal things and your fantasy of mythical creatures is out of my league." I started, the seriousness in my voice pitch in.

"Hate to say this but you need to be practical, Sarah. Our world is not a fairy tale in books like you thought. There are no dragons, unicorns or hydras. There is no Fate. There is no magic. There are no heroes who comes home innocent with blood on their hands. There is no choices you have to think for a long time. Yes, I said I want something new to happen but what I mean is just a problem to spice up my life, like you being pregnant." I smirk, earning a punch in my sore back.

"Or my parents finding me, or I have come to realize I'm not really an asexual person, or maybe I'll find myself a one night stand." I rambled. She groaned, shaking her head. "You just want to have sex." She murmured.

I laughed and spun around so I'm walking backwards, my front facing her. "Not kind of 'one night stand' you're thinking, bitch. I mean one night of you locking me in our shared home while I stand in our door like a freaking douche-bag."

Sarah shook her head, a small sigh escaping her lips which confuses me.

"You alright, pal?" I pats her shoulder. Sarah's silent for a minute, grumbling in her scarf.

"... You better take it back." ... What? What will I take back?

"Elaborate Sarah." I state.

"That Fate is not true, you better take it back." That's weird? Sarah rarely talk seriously but when it did, it certainly doesn't make me feel good... But my practical self is stubborn and I, for sure will have a big consequences coming.

"No, Fate is not true. Science and Experiments are. Fate is bound to be hypothetical, Sarah. So no, I'll not take it back." I said with force, turning at the left abruptly, unnoticing the cars driving fast beyond they needed.

"One last chance, Camz. Please take it back."

"Nope, not a chance. Fate can exist in books but not here, Momma."

"Camz!" And before she berated me with her begging again, I ran...

Only to tripped in a concrete besides the road. Her fading face in my vision was replace by a bumper of a truck.

There is a scream.

A continuous honking.

The flash of my gray memories.

Then a big momentum struck my body, pushing me in the air.

And a loud thud.

My head and body produce an excruciating pain, my vision blurring at the last second after I saw her face, contorted in fear and devastation.

And I realize.. Dang, I'm hit with a truck. I tried to smile but all I produce is a gurgle of blood. My organs flaring to burst... And it did.

My thoughts led me to my friend, and how it frankly satisfy me to be cared and for me to not care. To be selfish for once in my life.

I felt my organs stops. And my last breath inches away.

And this is where my selfishness wins. There is no Sarah, no problems, no arguments.. Just curiosity on what is at the other side of the world.

I stare at the sky one last time, admiring the snow falling.

Just like my life draining.

And guess what? Another thing struck me.

My blood paints the snow red beneath me.

Well, I guess I have left a small memory.

There is no emotions that I can describe but contempt to my incident.

What is there to live... If I'm living in an automatic repetition of so called normalcy.

Then I let my grasp of life slips, preparing myself to die.

* * *

 _I cough out and wheezed in the fresh cold air, my vision blurry and dotted to form an accurate images and shapes to satisfy my growing confusion and anxiety._

 _If not, the sensation of being tied by a crinkling chain doesn't help making me comfortable in this situation._

 _Why not?_

 _Because I had let go._

 _Because I am no more._

 _Because I'm supposedly unwelcome to the land of living anymore._

 _I had felt the life- my soul leaving my body in a matter of seconds, in between the blaring noise and shouts of a familiar voice from afar, clogged by my disoriented mind._

 _I thought dead persons' aren't meant to feel something?_

 _* **Clang** *_

 _But why the heck I can figure out my wrist is burning by this minute?_

 _Try as I might, I cannot look up or even move a muscle as I hear a faint sound coming over my slump form. What's more, the sorrounding noises of the living has became muffled in a split second in turn of a cold and terrifying feeling of being watch in every corner._

 _ **Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. TICK-**_

 _A giggle. An innocent one floods my hearing, the pitter patter of a clock ticking I cannot identify where is also adding the suspense I cannot handle in the beat of its own rhythmn._

 _"... Hello?" I croaked out in fear, my mouth moving on its own._

 _Just like that, a big howl of laugh booms in my ears, violently._

 _"Hey!? Who are you!?" I frantically spats in panic, my unmoved body gives a shudder as a cold touch of lips grazes my nape seductively._

 _"Now now, Our own name won't be the first thing you need to matter in this instant, young one." A throaty feminine voice hushed my fears right on the spot, a huff of relief escapes my body._

 _"W- what?"_

 _"Ye creatures are amusing, We admit." She pats my head softly, almost telling me secretly that she's impressed. I don't know what, but I'm sure it's not the simple thing like my voice or any other things considered normal._

 _"Ye expects none but simple amusement for ye life, lass. We do admit, a jest of a magus are finer than your words."_

 _Yeah, totally **not normal.**_

 _"Excuse me?" The biggest reasoning in my mind vanishes into a plain question, like my mind was preventing my body to speak what I mostly thought._

 _"You talking to me or what!?" I added. "... 'Cause if you are, care to help me here first before speaking up?!"_

 _'She' giggled at my struggle and she must've been shaking her head now on how pitiful I look._

 _"And what will We get in return?" She replied, teasingly. I roll my eyes at the back of my mind._

 _Seriously, why is she saying 'We' if she's only one person? Does she knows the differences of We to Me, myself and I?_

 _"Uh, my complete attention, maybe?" Sarcastic as I might be, I don't care. There are so many questions regarding my existence that I totally needed to investigate._

 _"That should be enough."_

 _..What? Did she just fall into that?_

 _With one small snap of her fingers,my body jerks up in motion. My eyes, now cleaned out of mist takes sight of my location._

 _And if there's one word that can describe here, it would be-_

 _" **Ethereal**." I gasped on my own._

 _Flex of a million trail of colorful threads lightens the whole sorrounding, dancing in the breeze. The mention of a palace floor may not be needed in this lair, if a bundle of softly 'living' flowers have graze your feet._

 _Rocks are not stones that we see in a beach in wonder, but gems of superior class of stones such as diamonds, rubies and sapphires lights embroids itself in every leaves of the disbelieving nirvana of oblivion. As the ungodly big crystal_ _moon shares its glow into the glowing flowers beneath me in different sizes, my nose were filled with a pleasant undescribable scent and a feast for the eyes are beyond what I cannot cope with..._

 _That I cannot comprehend to understand, rather._

 _A floating shard of glasses reflects the abundant rays of spectrum that teases my eyes in awe when suddenly-... I remembered._

 _I assume that the woman whom talks to me were merely creepy and psychotic person on high..._

 _"Shit." I murmured, lump forming in my throat._

 _But this is a foolish excuse of mine of what she truly is._

 _No, that's a small amount of what..._

 _ **It** is._

 _Contradicting the surrounding paradise is a thing I was once reminded as a nightmare._

 _"Are ye done, lass?"_

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _Am definitely inside a nightmare._

 _"Erm, not really?" I squeak, pushing my seat backwards, away from a ... Woman dresses in a thin linen with three different heads and 3 pairs of feet and hands._

 _I take a look at its tummy and my eyes almost bulge out in their sockets to find out a huge golden wheel swirling with threads replacing their supposedly stomach._

 _It is beautiful, I admit- it's body is provocative but the three heads kinds of turn me off._

 _"Wh- what are you?" I whispered, taking a great amount of courage to say it out loud._

 _"Fufufuf, We are what ye see." It smiles at me kindly-_

 _"What the!?" And its head snaps out and jerks sideways, its kind smile no more, replace with a psychotic grins! Have you seen Silent Hill's puppets! Just like that!_

 _"Eek!" I stands up when it moves forwards, me being klutz, pushed the chair to lay down while I backs away fearfully._

 _"We have heard yer' call for entertainment and We do believe ye competent enough to struggle in Our bindings."_

 _The wheel in its stomach spins violently as those shards of glasses turns my way- each one of them striking my post. I screams in pain, the shards rest itself in my legs and shoulders that pins me into a gold pillar standing alone amidst the flowers._

 _"What the hell!? Let me go!" I yelled, the threads circles my fists._

 _"Beware, human. Your wish is proven to be heard. What not..." It rolls straight to my face. The pleasant scent is no wonder coming from her. "It was given by those ye seeks to be unreal."_

 _I hissed in surprise, its lips grazing mine dangerously. I gulped, pushing my head in the pillar, sweat dripping to my face._

 _"What are you going to do with me, huh?"_

 _A smile. Not a good one either forces itself to their faces._

 _"... Oh, We might be helping to pay yer depth by atrociously speaking Our existence in rude attempt to reason with the hidden secrets of the Universe. But first... What do ye say we starts now,hm?"_

* * *

Who says numbers of hundreds of codes are not only for geniuses to solve?

Hakuno Kishinami did. And by the looks of it, she really did it.

Starting from zero, being a girl who have no memories of her life which luckily summoned the most promising Servant- with her ego so high- she could ever find forces herself to fight her friends in order to survive.

At first.

Then she was confronted with the revelation that she was fighting for a wish everyone wanted, needed, hoped, desired, only to realized herself never having one to wished, never have a reason to keep moving forward.. But she did.

Against all odds, her Servant- Saber remain loyal, protective and patient with her, have cared for her, loved her, and that Saber sacrifices her place in the system in order to walk ahead, to prove their love, to prove their bond will never been broken.

Hakuno, if by the looks of it- even though ready to battle, was hurting inside, the proofs are the stain of tears marking her face every battle she won, because whether how far she carried on, there will be lives that are left behind.

Lives that she cannot help but sacrificed. Like Alice, a deceased child, Julius and the big blow in her mind- her friend, Tohsaka Rin- whom not just help her, but in order for Hakuno to take the next Level of Elimination, decided to fight fairly and leave her wishes hanging with a smile on her face. Hakuno never cried so much, and it pains her to hear even the name of her friend in guilt.

Despite all problems, Saber being poisoned, humiliated, brushed aside, defeated and stomped upon, Hakuno pursued to beat the last of the survivor of the hundred of Masters in that hell called Moon Cell.

Only to be stopped again, not by the enemies but the existence of herself. She is merely but a ghost, with no body to the Outside world, with no reason to fight for... That's what she believes.

But did she back out? Did she lose hope?

Never.

Saber became her pillar, her light to her night, the fire in her heart... Just like how Saber's history in the Throne of Heroes stated, _'she who burns Rome to ashes, sang with her lyre in the middle of the flame, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Emperor of Rome.'_ , she also burns all Hakuno's blank and empty thoughts, to be replaced with conviction and determination to finish what she started.

Amidst all this, even labeled as a surreal ghost with physical attributes of a Master, Hakuno grew to learn love... And darn hard she fell.

And who else could it be?

Of course, that small female Servant of hers strikes her hard when the feelings- which from the beginning is very crystal- are mutually accepted and given.

There, she met the doctor she's familiar with- a Cyber Ghost like herself protecting the God's Eye, to pursued the winner to accept his wish. Twice Pieceman, the doctor she later known as her supposedly doctor of her body, freeze in a capsule- sleeping peacefully in the World of Chaos.

Due to her straight ahead decisions and reasons, she refuses to be swayed.

And look at where she is now. She solved the equations for Mystic codes, divide her affections and love to her friends, add all her pain to the reasons to give all, diminished all foes in a bunch of Arenas and execute her enemies until she wins.

She have done everything in her power to make it in there, to win the Holy Grail, to be in the God's Eye, to help her loyal friend- Rani VIII, escape the vanishing and crumbling plane of S.E.R.A.P.H. and for her to know what happens to the sleeping Hakuno at the Outside World, before she vanishes as a new numbers of Ones and Zeroes to add in Moon Cell, hugged tightly by her lovable Servant.

But nah, her story do not end there.

She- the Cyber Ghost, was not totally wasted. Of course, if a troublesome AI had taken a liking into Hakuno.

She was sent in the other side of the Moon Cell, where S.E.R.A.P.H's Eye do not know, locked up in a building. There, she meet her friends- Shinji, Rani, Leo, Julius, Gawain- Leo's Servant, Sakura and Rin, with no memories on how they have gotten there which lead them to a Labyrinth,meeting new enemies and allies, and basically surprised by meeting three different version of Sakura Matou. First, is the alter version AI Sakura named B.B or BB with a more incredible powers than the Sakura whom gave her a bento every chance she got. Second is a newborn AI, Passionlip- masochist and deadly, who is very shy and weight a hundred of pounds. And last, Meltlilith- sadist and a seducer in her small, frequent ways. All of them is different, but they have the common likeness to Hakuno whom dedicated herself to end the Sakura's Labyrinth without fail.

Fights resumes, swords crosses, and deaths are evident as Hakuno loses her friends again, only this time- without turning back.

They regain their memories after all the hardships and confusions.. Yet they remained strong.

Failing, succeeding, they rejoices in the end-, for the second time, holding the Holy Grail. Meeting the same fate again, in the arms of her legendary lover, she closes her eyes and succumbed down to the portal of numbers and abyss of codes...

Or so she thought.

* * *

 _"Hello? You awake?"_

 _Eh? Interesting, why am I hearing a voice? I'm supposed to never hear again, right? To never feel, to never taste, to never smell, to never thought as I'll be falling down in the abyss of darkness my entire time?_

 _But why am I hearing the shuffling noises of a cloth rubbing in a surface? Why am I feeling myself being pat in the head like a cat? Why am I tasting a fresh spring water in my mouth? Why am I smelling a sweet scent of apples and roses? And why do I know I'm laying comfortable in a floor full of blooming flowers?_

 _Is this the corporeal diminishing data place? If it is, then I wonder why there is no recorded data of this location? Is it because no one comes back alive to write it through the system?_

 _"Dang it, you're not dead, right? Please tell me you're not dead." There it is again, that raspy voice of a female. I wanted to answer her question, that maybe, I wasn't dead- or deleted, sort of and so I tries to open my eyes, with a little hope that I am still, 'alive.'._

 _Imagine my surprise look when I did, only to stare straight ahead in a clear blue sky with the weirdest sun up high. S.E.R.A.P.H's sun consist of only numbers forming an artificial one while this sun is a mass of ball full of spectrum- like tendrils swaying beautifully in every corner._

 _Is this how a real sun looks like?_

 _"Oh good! You're awake, You scared me there!" I snapped my attention to my left, my eyes gazing at an attractive girl with a shiny black hair with a white beanie on top, her left green-eye and right-brown eye warmly greeted my dull ones in silence. Sitting Indian style in no more than a sweater and jeans with holes in both clothes stained with blood from her visible wounds. She laughed at me when I sits up and completely lays down in a second._

 _I cleared my throat, surprisingly its enough to hide my embarrassment. "U-um..." I stammered, slowly sitting successfully. "W-who might you be?"_

 _She smiled and wave her hands, her face contorted in amusement. "For a person born in future, you're choice of words are rather old, but I guess everyone had their own quirks. Oh, and I'm Camzlo Jauregui by the way." she extend her hand as I connected it to shake our hands._

 _"A-ahm, Kishinami Hakuno." I introduce myself. Camzlo tilt her head to the side in confusion, her brows furrowing slightly. "Kishinami's your name?" she asked. My mouth forms an 'o' shape, realizing something new._

 _"Uh, no. I guess it is in my language or birth land to introduce my last name before my birth name. I presume, you're from the West?"_

 _She nod, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yup, and you're a Japanese lady base on your sailor uniform." She pointed out, earning a small chuckle and a blush to me. Camzlo's smile wavered, replace by a somber look as she analyze me closely._

 _"How are you feeling?" she asked. I only shake my head, a small same smile graze my lips, my eyes looking at my shaking hands. "Well. Better, actually. Surprised that I am still intact as a whole character even though I am useless anymore. How about you, Camzlo-san? I can call you that, right? Or do you prefer Jauregui-san?" I asked, pointing to her wounds._

 _She look down and grimace but other than that, she brushed it off. "Camzlo without honorifics is cool with me. And for the wounds... Fine, I guess. A bit painful but I can get used to it." I didn't question further, stepping an unknown boundaries is not my virtue._

 _"Wait, intact? Character? Useless? It seems like your saying you're inside a game ..." She chuckled but I stiffle my giggle as her face turn into surprise. I nod at her amazed expression. Funny how she founds out about me like it was the most impossible way to have. "Yes, Camzlo... Isn't it the same for you?"_

 _"Wait, seriously!?" She gawked, eyes widening. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "I have beaten all my foes and won the Holy Grail twice. I have fulfilled my mission and thus, I must not exist anymore. Haven't you experience the same fate as I am?"_

 _She chuckled and raise her hands in motion. "I don't know what kind of War you are referring to but I haven't done anything extreme such as you to be here. The fate you're mentioning goes beyond ludicrous, I was merely hit by a dang truck in the road. I have come to realize my life is nothing but a common gist of absurd words of idiocy, so I have let go and ta-da! Look at me."_

 _"A truck? Are you implying you're from the Outside World?" Now I was beyond surprise, my luck of meeting a person outside the Moon Cell is in a total way of 0.00001%- and here she is, the embodied of a real person sits in front of me._

 _Yet one question remains though, why is she here? In the outline of S.E.R.A.P.H's recycle bin? Then, I analyze her words..._

 _"This is a place for deleted players of the War, is it not?" I voice out my previous thoughts, while my confusion peaks as Camzlo laughed nervously, pulling her beanie out to ran a hand to her hair like it was the casual thing to do._

 _"We are dead... Right?" Oh no, do not tell me..._

 _"Actually.." She rumbled, ducking her head shyly. "... I doubt that we are." She finishes, pointing in my back, in which I turn._

 _I do not know what will surprise me anymore. The way that I am- for the second time retrieve or revive again, or the way the creature smiling at me can never scared me at all. Fighting many mythical and legendary heroes teaches me to stomach every detail that may come in handy, to exploit weaknesses and find spots in their unhuman bodies... and this is one of them._

 _This creature- is no other than the Fate, or Fates if some wants to call the sisters separately. They are the so called Myths that ties the souls of the other, the weaver of the life and death of a person, the Fates whom cuts any thread they pleases in exchange of a new one to tie to those who are not given._

 _"Have We scare ye, lass?" They speaks to me in curiosity, hinting my lack of response and my famous blank stare. I shook my head negatively, almost like I knew this was coming. "Forgive me for rudely staring, dear Fates."_

 _"Ah, this young one know who We are." The smallest head spoke, a hand gesturing at Camzlo. "Unlike the Unbound." I creased my eyebrow in wonder as Camzlo scowls in return of the comment._

 _"Just get on with this promotion thingy you'll talk about so we leave this gosh darn place fast." She spats, clearly irritated as the Fates poke her teasingly. When they didn't get a satisfying reaction from Camzlo, the presence surrounding them turns humid and somber._

 _"It is not a promotion, but a choice ye have to think none." They spoke, turning to Camzlo. "And by yer case, ye have to pay the insult ye thrown for Us, a superior creatures than to yer kind by doing this in order to be freed by Our convulsing wrath." Then they look to me._

 _"But ye, young lass- has a huge role to yer own victory, and to Our own amusement."_

 _"... And what it might be?" I countered, scooting closer to Camzlo who place her arm in my shoulder. The Fates rolls away, swinging in the breeze of spectrum of lights, the humor no more, in place with bulbous malice._

 _"Hate to burst your bubble, but are you- by any chance, will accepts her offer of leaving here?" Camzlo hushed in my ear, asking the question peeking at the back of my mind._

 _"... I do not know." I answered truthfully, seeing her gaze at me understandingly._

 _"Angra Mainyu have done a sparks in Our threads that cuts the ties of what We grew to weave in Our flesh and blood. The unacceptable ways of ending the War of the Holy Grail that rips an unbalance peace in Us gods is unforgivable, and sought We did." The Fates spokes, and truthfully, I know where this is going. My gaze runs down in my Command Seal where it once were. The thought of meeting her again pushed me to accept without question, and it's killing me inside to cradle her again._

 _Do Nero wants me to agree? Do I get to see her well again if I did this? Is this will be the reason for me to start again?_

 _I might be familiar with 'Angra'... but it is not the time to dawdle in the surreal specks of a corrupted Grail._

 _"Ye two are outstandingly unique in your own ways the gods have not predicted. And thus, I offered ye to be the Fate of Yer Own, in a Universe where the Holy Grail is no more than a filth of a Magus's creation. We..." I blocked their voice and turn to Camzlo whom plays with her beanie, eyebrows raised in the incredulous statement the Fate sprouts._

 _Agreeing means another journey, and another journey means another chance of knowing what is happening at Outside World, that I am curious about. Yes, I have come to know all things considering I have become one with the God's Eye, a non-corrupted Grail from the future but experiencing it is my desire... And now desires wins over my contempt to be here in this place alone._

 _"Camzlo." I hummed, wanting to have her ears to my words._

 _I always depended myself on what is in the future prospect of my actions and thus, not realizing a gem in the stones of present time in oblivion. I come to decide that, why not become who I am from the beginning. Win the Holy Grail for the third time may be impossible but..._

 _I have this certain feeling, a six sense of my mind which contents to be in with the journey along Camzlo Jauregui. And glad I did come to, as my eyes connected with her questioning specks of chocolate and forest green._

 _"Yes?" She asked. It's now or never. Nero tells me to follow my heart. And I will._

 _"Be patient with me, will you?" I asked, referring to my lack of experience from the Outside World. She gaped but it turns in such a genuine smile that I cannot help but reciprocate._

 _"Only if you do the same, then I will."_

* * *

The world is cruel, Tohsaka Rin learns this in the hard way. Her family that was once happy and bundle up, are ruin to shreds in the point nothing is left but a mere memories of her happy days as a child.

Her father, an honorable magus she worshiped have failed to survive the catastrophic war of the Grail with her mother in tow, as her Uncle diminished the love for her mother in a moment of jealousy and refusal of hearing the truth. Rin's sister, the one that she love dearly was thrown away from the rotten corpse of living hell called Matou Zouken. And now, standing at the graves of her parents in the rainy day she stand motionless, bowed in respect.

She have no tears to cry, for she cannot waste her time on the dead corpses down on her feet. She have no reason to plead for them to come back to watch her grow in need of affection and love.

Eventually, she'll forget the pain that the scar in her heart produced at the lost of her loved ones, so that she can move on to face the upcoming future laid upon her by the name of her ancestors, the right of the descendant of Tohsaka family to chain herself in her heirloom of both Blessing and Curse.

Rin, tries to be brave at the young age of 6 turning 7, to be a Magus that her father desires and the Magus Association expected from her birth right.

"Father, I will do as you say and continue on your honor, yet it is firmly not my fault if the world have come to forget your doings and thus, it will affect my performance in the future." She whispered without malice, her eyes distant as she spoke, a distant thanks to her least favorite person- Kirei for leaving her presence after the ceremony.

"I do not doubt you, Father but I cannot help but feel caged in your words, that I was hypnotized by your false attempt of saying the world is better, that I feel all my life I was dependent in your words, in your bound, in your lies. I wish, that now your gone, I can be independent. That I can make my own choices based on my needs, not yours."

She turns and left at the shed of the umbrella and let the rain pours at her little frame, to let the rain mourn for her for she cannot do. "I wish I can dry my tears without your help. I wish you can trust me with my judgement. I wish you have given me the responsibility of taking care of my little sister. I wish that I am not merely your heiress, but a person who will make not just you, but all of our family proud. I wish you never controlled me like you are doing now. I wish you never planned out my whole life to please the crowd. When, Father? When will I grew up to be a lady, that is not on your territory of selfish wishes in the future War?" Rin listed her anxiousness and let out a sigh.

"And guess what?" Rin laughed mockingly, the book her father gave to her before he died in her hands were thrown up high...

So Rin can use **Gandr** too many times at it to burn in ashes before it lands on the ground. "I have found my escape to your clutches, asshole. I can dry the tears of my own success. I am now independent. I am now in my own to make choices out in your league. I am now capable of making judgement without your permission and denial. I am responsible to my sister you once thrown. I am not your heiress anymore for I replaced you as the Master of my House. So just be there and don't do anything that will pissed me off than you already did, fucking goat man." she cussed. A child cussing is like seeing Buddha in a Catholics temple, but Rin do not care. Do not pretend her Father to be a good role model, because she is what she wants now.

"Oh, thanks you for the dagger by the way, I do need it." she quipped.

And imagine, the gray sky without any joy at all, sparks up in a desirable way she wanted, like a hope flashes at the dull world of hers.

A huge, disastrous thunder of mana resonates at the clouds, directly on top of her, and then, she smiles. The soft thuds of feet in the mud grow closer and a pair of arms wraps itself in her waist. "... Rin." her favorite girl has come, and thus, she swept her sister off the ground and gave her the love she cannot give before. "Sakura." she sighs, disappointed for seeing the void and closed expression of her sister. "It's okay now, I'll take you away from him. Do not worry my little sister, I will protect you from now on."

"Granpa's coming after me again." Sakura voiced out, hugging the soaked Rin in return of affection . "Not when I'm around." the Tohsaka head murmured, fist balled in anger.

"... I am broken, Rin. Do you really want a threat to take shelter in your roof? Afterall, I'm not your sister anymore. You did say it, right?" Sakura mumbled, but her arms are still clutching her big sister, not wanting to let go. "That is the worst thing I ever done in my life, dear sister. Forgive me if I let you believe I speak of it like it was the truth. Do not speak of yourself that way Sakura, because there is no days, nor nights that I remind myself you are not my sister, forever and forevermore. If it will make you feel better, the contract between the Matou's and Tohsaka's are not legal by the Mage Association- in fact, never once you've been a Matou at all. I wish you see yourself in my perspective... Imouto." Rin stated, gently brushing the now violet locks of her sister.

"Even if you look like them, or even act like them due to everything they've done, I will always love you." Like a dam being open, tears of anguish leaves Sakura's eyes, bawling her heart out and unleashing the suppress hope and light her grandfather- Zouken have corrupted- to make it known- that she thinks the same as her sister. She wailed Rin's name too many times until none left as Rin dried her tears all the time it fall.

"O-Onee-sama?" Sakura whimpered.

"Yes, Imouto?" Rin asked, kissing her little sister in her damp forehead, sending a quick acknowledgement to the two persons accompanying her sisters arrival. "You mean it all, right? It's true right? Onee-sama?"

Rin grins, giving her sister an eskimo kiss. "It is true, Sakura."

"Promise?"

"I do not promised, I vowed." Rin roll her eyes playfully, not really paying attention to the sticky dampness of her clothes.

"So you vow?" Her sister asked. Being adorable and cute, Rin have no reason to disagreed or decline her sister.

"I vow to the depths of my heart, Imouto." Tohsaka Sakura giggled, pulling her sister away from the graves, her smile reaching her dull violet ones, celebrating the new found love she hides in her heart for her big sister. "Let's go, Onee-sama. Haku- chan and Camzi- chan said we need to be out in the rain."

"Only for you. Now come." Rin agreed, sheltering her small sister in her arms and grinning at the two little enigma friends of hers, supporting a kind smile on their own. While Camzlo wears the smile smugly in her cute black dog style beanie, Hakuno wear hers innocently, her arms wrap tightly on her waist in order to conserve heat.

Rin's eyes trail at Hakuno's visible Command Seals, a flash of memories resides in her vision.

* * *

 **It was terror.**

 **Fuyuki, the land she was born- has been covered by the corrupted Grail and burn without mercy. The fight that had scar the land is blemished with the Masters and Servants combined fury, stood in front of her eyes. She's having none of it. Tohsaka Rin could not absolutely think of a vast destruction like the once she is witnessing right now.**

 **So she ran, to try and find her parents that did not contact her for a few days she was away in Fuyuki, miles away from its boundaries. A sting deliberately clungs her sensitive skin as she enters at the premises of the burning houses in the middle, hair almost heating up to start a new flame. Her lungs burn in exhaustion and she coughed in the poisonous smoke around her.**

 **But she didn't mind. She didn't care. She may not have a good experience with everyone but she wanted to help, in her little ways. She cast a hydro spells, in which she never told her parents she knew. Infact, there are so many spells she knew that is not regarding the gems and her ancestors stones.**

 **And Rin's glad she learn a bunch no Magus her age can accomplished. She recovers all she can diminished in her peripheral vision when something caught her eyes. It is an untouched door directing down on the ground, hidden at the upturned huge garbage can.**

 **Rin debated whether she lets her curiosity wins or do the right thing for the population of Fuyuki.**

 **"Curiosity killed a cat." She murmured, looking down at the door and contemplating if she wants to go on until she decided with her own reasons. "But satisfaction brought it back or I'm not really a cat."**

 **And her mind switch on it's own, her magic move her to the door unconsciously. Her small body almost didn't fit at the broken door, but it did.**

 **Layers and layers of stairwell she walk, guided by a burning wood she fetch outside. It looks like the outside world didn't affect the place as the air in her lungs made her relax in a way. She felt it. The shift she do not understand, runs on her veins like she have entered another dimension.**

 **If only she knew.**

 **Not long, she hears a humming sounds of a machine, and the light down in the stairs means she reach the open.**

 **And how flabbergasted she is in what she saw. Thousands of human capsules scatters around, the electricity running for its functions are none but a spark of cut vines of wires. "The rotten corpse of both children and teenagers should be helpful to Matous." She grumbled, the specks of disgust lace with venom. Usually she'll scream like a little girl she is but no. There is no one to impressed, no one to fake her true nature.**

 **"What is going on?" She asked herself, and jump up high in fright as two bang, resonated at the only capsules who have an active heart monitors, flashing the pulse of a living being inside. She rushed forward** **in hopes of saving them.**

 **That she did. And not just any person, with hetero-colored eyes and cute brown ones...but two person with a Command Seal running not just from their skin, but to their blood, Rin can feel it.**

 **They are more important than the people dying above the ground.**

 **She just knows it.**

* * *

She walks closer to them and winked. "How's your encounter? Is it nice?" She asked Camzlo, who laughed and shrug her shoulders in distress. "Thank you for reminding us he is full of maggots. Camzlo literally puke in his doorstep ." Hakuno replied for the both of them, patting Sakura's head affectionately.

"Nice, you ass. I have a traumatic experience with worms, he reminds me all of it." Camzlo huffed, stepping out the grass beyond mud reach.

"... But it's worth it, now that Sakura- chan's here, neh?" Camzlo stick her tongue to the youngest, earning the same result. They walks out the graveyard without looking back. Besides...

 _'I need to plan where's the next time we'll burn Zouken for good_.' Rin thought, sensing Hakuno putting her head in her wet shoulder. ' _And find out how the hell did Hakuno knew me from the very start.'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _If you must know, it didn't originally follows the plot of Fate Zero in the end because I'll tell you now, this story will be the multi crossover of every Fate series involve. And oh, Rin is not the stuck up princess you knew, alright? You remember the Fate Extra Rin? yep, that's the one._**


	2. II

A man in his last breath knows his end before it become noticeable. It is the basic thing to be reminded in the happenings in life that a man is not capable of surpassing death by inflicting others pain and sorrow.

Unfortunately, Zouken Matou was not informed.

The Grail that belongs to his- in his opinion- that should have been won by his offspring's Servant was disastrous in both the nature of magic and dispositions. It is not according to plan. And what fuels him the most is a Magus Killer inferior to what he presumes as noble magus, have a way of distinguishing his plan in one single strike.

Like poof in cartoons, none left to be salvage to his liking. Days passed and he almost questions his insanity, his rage uncontrollable that his familiar squirms more to eat rather than be around their master.

Years, Zouken waited for years for the Grail in his lifetime as a full human to a rotting flesh and yet, it is still unreachable- far away. His family name- Matou is at mercy and he will take none of the humiliation like this to pass this time around, now that there is nothing to quell his cravings for blood and vengeance.

Dozens of corpse, sure- but it's still not possible to satisfy his needs. And thus, he thinks it is a good idea to take his anger into his puppet and tortures the broken little girl with his bugs. Surely it will leave him calm for a short time, right?

Bad idea.

What will bring him sane, angers and terrifies him altogether. The puppet, Sakura- is not in his lair anymore.

"How is this possible!?" He yelled in his sick, disgusting voice- mammoths of all sizes spills in his mouth. Not only Sakura's not there in his bug room, which he still thinks how he never sense anything vital is unnerving... But in her place is his grandson, turn upside down in the stairs, worms he knew coming from himself eating Shinji alive. Proof that his grandson is fading from consciousness is his dull eyes staring at Zouken pleadingly- silently begging to stop the torment for his sanity.

He burns the worms in Shinji's body and cradle his grandson when he reaches him. The sense of dread he feels when he thinks that his heir may gone dead shakes his spine thoroughly- the possible threat in his home forgotten...

Until, he hears the cries of his familiars in distress.

Shinji's whining voice and dull eyes turns 180 degrees in fear, staring bulged eyes ahead of him.

Then Zouken saw it, his puppet and two silhouettes in the door of his basement- the lights in their backs covered their faces with their shadows.

"How is that possible indeed." a female one, the shorter one of the two silhouettes voiced out, a western accent in her tongue.

"Treating a lady badly and stealing their purity in exchange of a life span meant for immortality truly is disgusting." She continued, her hands shooting out to sooth Sakura's violet locks.

"Trespassing in my home and violating my heir are things you should have never done in your life if you want to come back alive." He howled, standing guard, infuriated by how this strangers look at him like he was an underdog.

"You think of this place a 'home'?! No shit Grandpa but you better need to look around before you labeled this place as a fucking human habitat and a fucking excuse of your so called home." barks the raging girl. The other person, by the looks of it, female due to her curves takes ahold of her acquaintance's shoulder.

"It is not a home for us but it is for him, it is not our place to prefer it by the way we see it in our perspectives, Camzi." Surprisingly, she defended Zouken.

"I do know the difference of a home to a shelter if that is what you're implying, thank you very much Haku." sighs the 'Camzi'.

"You will regret stepping in here you brats. Let me teach you some manners your parents haven't!" Zouken bellowed, ordering his bugs to attack the strangers.

"That's a blow below the belt dude, you better watch out with your words." the shorted stranger laughs in his threat.

"If we're brats then a creature like yourself and those who deemed the others despair would be the epitome of discombobulated moral retards." quipped the person named Haku.

'What?' At the back of his mind, he wanted to ask what that word means, yet his pride takes it in so he subject himself to growl. "FOOLS!"

Worms and insects buzzed everywhere- the three upstairs didn't move or flinch by the threat. The second he did order, the bugs fly straight to them-

Only to burst in flames. There is no sound of displeasure, no sign of struggle, no sign of his familiars burn bodies- it seems like the flames that appears in the 'Camzi's' hand teleported them away in hell.

And silence kick in. The reason?

His thousands or even billions of bugs are completely gone, except to those inside his body, his familiar outside the premises of his home, Shinji's body and his puppet's.

"Is that all you got? 'Cause I thought you're better than that? **Epitome of discombobulated moral retards**." Camzi laughed evilly, sending a pinch in her acquaintance.

If he is angry before, he is now pissed at their words. With all his shame and embarrassment plastered on his face, he tried a different approach, now reaching the worms in Sakura's body to give her a slice of his anger.

Any form of magical spells to put them in their knees is futile for him since the disappearance of his familiars weakens him to great extent. While he does so, he didn't even notice the glint of pain in his grandson's face until it's too late.

" _ **Ahhhhhhhh!**_!" Shinji shouts out loud, his stomach churn in an undeniable way. " _ **Grandfather! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOPP! MAKE IT STOP!**_ " he cries, freezing Zouken in place.

"What!? I- I am insisting for Sakura's not yours!? How-" Zouken stutters, stopping his infiltration. Sakura, on behalf of the strangers who stood silent in amusement, answers his question.

"It looks like Haku-chan's presence is on effect, Grandfather Zouken. A Mystic Code she wore, repels any curse within her range of vision." In this, spikes the interest of Zouken's- eyes predatory snake in nature were covered in disbelief and fear.

"Do not fool me you stupid puppet! Never have I ever heard a foolish Mystic Code as you speak!"

"I'm pleased Hakuno's own created Mystic Code's unique then." And like a wind, the air in his lungs falters. The fear he taught he will never feel again pierce him to the core. The shorter girls' voice a string of words in another language, her hands tracing the invisible wall in front of her boringly.

Zouken's eyes trace her hand.

Then he saw it.

He feels it.

And he fled terrified with his grandson.

Never looking back.

The fear clung to him like a friend ready to bite him in the neck to die.

Not too long, with his familiars or without- he's gone.

Back at the mansion, Hakuno wipe a stray tear in her eyes, silently praying for Shinji to recover.

* * *

Ten years.

Ten years have passed and still, the Clock Tower's baffled. For them, this past ten years have been raging of the most prominent and listed information's that will marked in books for thousands of History of Magic and Wars. Events that unfold; celebrations that must preserve, dates that should be circled and time of fame and popularity one could deserve- all of them are mention with care, critically viewed in any crucial errors. Pompous beliefs and chatters are disregarded with punishment in loyalty as it became the malevolent scarce of disadvantages for those who deemed these events to be... Let's say- Worthy. Magical. Absurd. Unique. Historical. Exaggerating. And most of all, Terrifying- both in normal people and for spell casters all over the world.

First is the end of a supposed to be War for a Holy artifact- the wishing vessel. It is like a flies circling in fire, they knew it may cause lost hopes, innocents in danger and structure damages they can handle to redeemed and fix. They knew Masters and Servants will do everything for the wishing chalice. Unfortunately, they don't think inside the box- the option and 'if's' of the personalities of the Masters. They do not think one of them would wish to destroy the Grail, resulting in a mass wrecked of anomalies and destruction.

Second are concerning the Tohsaka's- one of the three influential families that created said War and Holy Grail. Surprisingly, Tohsaka Sakura- as they reported to be adopted in illegal means of negotiating due to a promised Magic Crest of Matous, are mainly have been claimed to be free from the bindings of a dangerous criminal in act of disobeying the laws- in this case is using a forbidden necromancy act and mainly by not connecting the end of negotiation: Zouken Matou, whom is under the radar for past ten years, the third history: the lost and end of the Matou Clan: one of the Three founders of Holy Grail. She was cured by the curse Zouken had put her into; extracting piles of maggots that seems to clot her magic circuits and the vast bug in her heart was akin to a frog put in a wok- pushing itself out in her system for some unknown reason.

Not only it, but said little girl is also acutely accepted as a sub- head of Tohsaka family - the youngest 'sub'- for a very reason of taking the place of Rin, when deemed necessary in accordance to her lessons and education in the Clock Tower, was recorded as the fourth in this ten years history. And Sakura did fulfill her role, as another listed event conflicts all Mages and possibly the Church Association.

The fifth, Tohsaka Rin- Head of Tohsaka family- youngest 'head' in history-, a magus in a caliber of those in High Council is taken under the wing as an apprentice of one of the Dead Apostles: Zelretch, a person specializing in Kaleidoscope and Time- traveling, an apprenticeship only a person who studies in the Clock Tower for too long can have. Not that it surprise them all, since said Tohsaka crashed the Aptitude Test at the very beginning of her magical studies using different affinities and specialization and winning a total of twenty battles in those in high degrees- in every course or affinities- continuing for the sixth listed events.

That was the first in the New Era of Magus to perform dozens of specialized battle tactics in magic- leaving the position of Necromancy as her ignored subject. At the age of six, she was been warily ignored. At eight, she was challenged. At nine, she was admired. At eleven, she was feared- the year she have accepted the all-time wished apprenticeship from the powerful vampire.

Seventh listed history; At fourteen, Rin was revealed to have grown more magic circuits- at the count of a hundred eight- a rare and a huge number for a child and possibly all Magi- and still counting. "It is incredible!" the investigator says and ask to survey how it happens, yet was only meet with a refusal and a threat that every Magus ran to save their lives. They suspected it as an artificial one, but the smile on Tohsaka Rin's face is abnormal- living them to wonder in dread whether they like to accept it or deny. And as she grows, now in maturity that encompasses those in high social norms- she was respected, both inferior and superior to her, except her cousin: Luviangelita Edelfelt.

The eighth one is Lord Waver El Melloi II, the previous Master of Rider Class Servant- that is positioned to take the reins for the deceased Lord Keyneth El Melloi- whom died in the War. A very compromising position and thus, he was likely soiled by the other Council and especially, Miss Lorelei Barthomeloi. Add the devastating secluded apprentice, a descendant of his previous Saber Class enemy, Gray Pendragon.

Ninth is more of an enigma like the tenth, as a person- a survivor of the previous War was accompanied with a fusion of both Magic Crest and Command Seal covering her body from head to toes. A Magic Crest that was never counted for its thickness and design, as though it flows to her body, moving on its own accord, taking shape in a form it please to deluge. Her Command Seal is the first they could find also, no Command Seals has never been recorded in which stayed in the absent of the Holy Vessel- and never been seen a person whom can have one that is not a participant of a Grail, in which can summon Servants if she so desires. They name the unknown person as Gudako- a secluded right hand of the Tohsaka. Few saw the real person, and thus, she remains a mystery but to the High Council. Fortunately, she is on their side- if not, then, they are doomed to battle a possibly rumored rare class Servant lingering everywhere in the command of their Master. Her origin is still a puzzle, and one that conceals the further investigation of her fusion Seal and Circuits.

The tenth, solidifies the suspicions of a third party: in pervasion of war. The leylines concerning the Fuyuki City: where the War is being held. Indescribable and intangible sources are flying everywhere, where the magical leylines are proved to be changing in radius for the past years counterclockwise, and shifts in a mile away clockwise half of the years.

Many more have been reported and its rejuvenating and depressing for both Magus Association and the Church, but such acts should be more of an interesting thing for the public than the person in the list themselves.

And Rin is AWARE of that. Cruelty is a friend she's in depth to embrace but now... As she graze the Command Seal- red in its glory- in her hand, a hidden smile surface at her angelic face. Her dyed hair blows in the wind the airplane she exits produces, trailing her body to the evening field. Not only did her hair follow her, five person stands in accordance to their own self- acclaimed duties.

Two enigmas, one brown- haired and one black haired, part their way and walks opposite of her, wearing a bored and smiling faces one can recognize are determined. Rin looks at them and sighs, sneaking a touch in her chest to ease the growing tiredness of her heart.

"Be back before sunrise, Idiots!" She called, earning a small wave from Hakuno and a middle finger from Camzlo.

Gudako, her apprentice merely chuckled, her orange hair shines in the fluorescent lights they passed, silently staring at the Head of Tohsaka's. Next to Gudako, is her... partner, with short pink hair and cute face, shyly walking closer to Gudako. Everyone may call her normal, but due to her walking close by to an influential person, a sunshine, and a strange person- some might called it sympathizing..

If said strange person with long gray hair and costume looking clothes in red and black accompany them, while singing a Philippine Anthem. Rin find it amusing, but since she comes from a long travel, her patience was cut off in many degrees. Yet she relented and with a defeated breath, did her first order.

"... Familiarize the city. If battles were presented, retreat immediately." the strange person stops singing, and grin predatorily. Then, she bows- turning into an astral form when no one seems to be looking- her voice trails a hint of submissiveness, to the blond beauty.

"... As you wish, Master."

Rin stops for a second, looking at the astral form jumping off the roofs far away, before suppressing a smile when she sees her beloved sister waiting for her at the corner.

* * *

 _A miracle._

 _They called me that every day. From the very night the city of Fuyuki's tragedy, where thousands of people died in perish as molten lava descends at the sky._

 _They also called me an odd to the evens, a star in the dark days, the hope in depths of the sea. They praise me into something I have never done nor even reminded that I did a deed._

 _So I call them liars, and they laugh at me. They call me a Japanese child with orange hair and eyes, so unique yet so intimidating. They have found me in the center of the chaos unscathed and alone, with only a wet cloth to hide my small body in the heated wreck of stones around me, thanking me that I'm alive- which I was reminded that they almost look like they save themselves more than they saved me._

 _They take care of me, feed me, washed me and everything. And if I say basically everything, like my name- it means everything-but I refuse every one of them._

 _Lily, Celine, Ruby, Amelia, etcetera and etcetera. It doesn't fit me, like at all._

 _Fools, they are. I told them I do not have a name, I do not have a home, a parents, a companion, a favorite, a need, a want, a wish and a character to show them the real me._

 _I have none, not because I died back then to start a new life with the people who adopt me as their child, but because I..._

 _I am not supposed to be there from the start._

 _I am not sure what I am doing there at all, either. I am not any other, I have tell them that- and they do believe it, pointing out the 'Command Seals' as they called it- that covers my body from head to toe. They called it magic, explaining to me too slowly- thinking that I haven't believe what they told me too many times. If only they knew magic is not a word taboo to me, it is mostly like a part of me I knew from the start I open my eyes in that destroyed land._

 _But no, I am not pointing about being a Magus... I'm pointing about my 'kind', my being, and it set me off when they don't get it._

 _I am neither a Magus- nor a human for that matter, and it never leaves my mind. The thing is..._

 _What am I? Not Who am I._

 _Then I met him, the slithering Magus- named as a modern-Merlin- Zelretch, more like a vampire to me actually, who answered my question in life, the missing piece to my puzzle._

 _He's a father figure, who named me-_

 _"Gudako." Now that put a string in my heart, a name that moves me to tears just by hearing it. I do not know how, but this Old man knew me better than I do- and so, I ask for a small hint- only for him to snicker and invite a girl in, a year or two older than me with mesmerizing blue eyes and dyed blonde hair in two pigtails, standing straight in front of me._

 _A spark of recognition within me flared, the girl I met for a seconds conquered my trust completely, almost on instinct. A connection I felt secure, safe to be with and I craved unconciously._

 _"You called, Zelretch?" I knew this lady: Tohsaka Rin, the handpick apprentice of Zelretch. "If you have no means of making this discussion important, I'll walk out without your consent." She warned, a haughty personality- reversing the position she had with those in front of her._

 _When Zelretch do not speak, she stormed off, not looking back. I ask him in wonder why he let it pass and yet, he surprise me with his unwavering trust to his apprentice._

 _"Rin sees me as a friend she could trust and thus, show the real her without mask. But now, have you seen that girl who walks away?"_

 _"Duh, of course." I replied in confusion._

 _"Very well. She may be headstrong, but once you basically strips her in full glory comes the person you'll never knew exist within the responsibilities and burdens of her family."_

 _"What does that mean?" He gave me a look full of mischievousness back then..._

 _And it unfolds all too suddenly. A mystery I can't quite solve being sprouts by no other than a Magus specializing in time._

 _"I'm advising you to assist her in her journey, Gudako. Unless you wanted to endanger the womb you'll be sheltered with, I do not have a choice for the matter."_

 _I am not a human for I am not even made at all, like I was being grabbed into this timeline without any consent and put me here for an.._

 _God forbid- an amusement to the Universe._

 _Who would do such a thing and put an unborn spirit from the future?_

 _And what's worse, meet the parent I-_

"Senpai?" Gudako jolts from her musing, clearly flustered as her companion fix her a concern look. "... Uwa, Matthew- chan?" She mumbled, prying herself off the counter to look directly at her junior.

Said junior's lips forms a thin line and sigh, her voice in grief of something Gudako cannot comprehend.

"... We must devise a plan... Master." And then, she knows it, too soon but she felt it.

In exactly three days. The Fifth Holy Grail War will begin.

She stretch and giggled to her hearts content, ruffling Matthew's hair playfully before walking out in her position. "Not now, Shielder. Let's get some coffee first. Don't want a grumpy Rin now, aren't ya?"

* * *

As the morning befalls in the city towered by skyscrapers, with people doing their daily routine in time, two individuals stood in the highest roof they could find, watching the sun reflect its beautiful rays in the ocean and sky- million thoughts organized in the back of their mind trembles in curiosity to grasp all knowledge in its leash. The whispers of the wind comforts their raging hearts, the painful memories and longing peace of past friendship. "Hakuno?" Comfortable silence be damn, a person like Camzlo can never hide such things forever.

For her, questions are meant to be asked, whether it's good or bad, their business or not. A personality many hated to deal with yet advantageous for those whom understand.

"Hm?" respond the other, her eyes brimming with happiness to its full compassion. "Have you ever done a mistake in life that you wanted to turn back and... Y'know, change it?"

"I did many to count but never once I thought of changing one." Hakuno sighs, tracing her golden Command Seal in her hands.

"Why?"

"For I am content to what happen- good or bad, life or death- it teach me- I have learn from my mistakes, it rebuild the broken pieces I have. When I start fighting for my life- only my face and name is what I have and thus, changing my memories of the War did not cross my mind- for I want to build memories that I can treasure in time. And gladly I did."

"Even if..." Camzlo hesitated, eyes dropping at the streets below, the cars so tiny it make her nauseous just by staring at it. "Even if it will ease your thoughts? Even if it will guide you to your own recovery?" Now, it's Hakuno's turn to hesitate- the barrier she set for herself just within reach.

"It's in your own person to choose to be blinded in your past. However, if you think that your past event has been playing in your decisions to move forward- the best to advice is to not dwell. It happens for a reason whether positive or negative, though your wish is futile to receive- it's useless for your being."

She wanted to comfort her friend, but the fear of stepping in a sore topic plagues her mind so, she side- track and ignore her livid thoughts. Camzlo laughed at her struggle, patting her shoulder. "Painful but understandable, I thank you for your advice. Moreover, you can ask, Haku. I won't bite."

"Are you sure?"

"ONLY to you. I told you that didn't I?" Camzlo consoled. The hardship they fought to finish in order of being ready- cost them years to passed in that inanimate place. It seems to be normal days for humans but to them, it was torture, it was mind breaking, it was heart wrenching to be there without rest and without any interaction besides the Fates.

With hardship that might bring them in the abyss of Insanity, mostly for Camzlo's part, due to her being a regular human- they fought with their inner selves and unleash a favorable charisma in the realm of magic. With great success comes the equal pain, Hakuno faired in everything, due to her being a Master and that- she did acquire prior knowledge and tactics in Moon Cell. Yet in Camzlo's part, she bled- cried to death and obtain thousand circuits unknown to her abused body. Her wits are at end yet she is like a number zero, empty but held so many possibilities.

They grew close like no other, sisters in crime- both in rebellion or salvation. They trust each other's life on both hands, it is a vow for them- that whatever happens- in that palm of theirs, they control their deaths and will watch each other die, for the better or for worse, they do not care. Even though they still have their secrets hidden in their sleeves.

They will not die in any other hands but theirs. Saved for Hakuno's Emperor and the curse they've been gifted. NOW that, Camzlo can cope.

Yet Hakuno's virtue didn't waver and thus, she gave an apologetic smile and change the topic at hand. "Still, I won't pry. Now come, we have a tsundere waiting for our return. We waste enough time for her to be berserk."

"Hmph," Camzlo chuckled. "The more Rin gets associated with us, the more her mana's getting out of hand. Think she's ready to swim in deluxe of her actions?" They retreat back to the stairs, and made their way down to the elevator.

"In every power comes an equal curse, Rin knew that enough. She has mark her history- it seems she's having the symptoms very quickly- lest we intervene and she's good as 'us'. Hurry up, this information needs to be handled thoroughly." As they step inside, Hakuno bowed to the old man accompanying them.

"Hm, and to think that man..." Camzlo whispered, creating a barrier between Hakuno and the old man. "... Knows more than he says, is intriguing. I thank Rin for deciphering her guardianship to that person."

"Don't forget 'her'. Must we do some research?" asked Hamuko, playing with her hair. "I do know the priest should be more on secondary problem, the primary should be 'her' unless you hold a bounty in mere coincidence. What do you think?"

Camzlo hummed in recognition. "If you insist, albeit it will cause a loophole for our actions in the future. My hypothesis might be false yet I have a thought in mind we need not to step aside for." Once the door opens, they walk out heading to the musky road.

"And what might that be?"

"Fates not the only one intervening. We must prepare, the Heavenly Bodies knows how to play the game we are in dire of winning."

"Figures." Hakuno hushed, her world slowing to stop... As an orange haired individual steps out in the open, hand raised to his face in both bewilderment and confusion. No doubt, about it, "A master." She murmured, trailing the boy in uniform with her vision.


	3. Discussion

_**Author's note; Gals and dudes, thank you for favoriting (is that a word?) and following this story! Oh, and I don't forget about the peeps reading this stuff, thank you too! I'm changing a lot- don't expect it to be the same plots. I also edited my summary and I change it from crossover to fate stay night altogether. I think it would be useless if I set the Fate/ Extra up when all I ever did get in that series are Hakuno and- aha... Well, just read alright!?**_

 _ **I don't have to remind but I guess I need to;**_

 _ **I do not own any Fate Series or characters in there... Ok!?**_

* * *

 _Italics- a first/persons' point of view (whether its narration, flashbacks or dialogues)_

 **Bold- flashbacks**

Underline- telephatic

Normal- normal

* * *

In a place where all exists, yet no one enters. In a world where everything's nothing but entertainment that They are looking from such horizons. _**'Pitiful creatures stand tall, small people all over the Earth, how mournful they seems to care for their future.'**_ \- They howled. Calamity, Poverty, Death and Destiny- the problems that exceed and challenge the humans in every seconds of every hours of every days to years and forevermore, yet they escape the grasp of the Unseens, the Forces they were in bound to. That... peaks the interest of said Forces, who watches them in million years they're conquering the Land by their policies, wars and hierarchies- with interest in Their eyes and curiosity that rival the existence of gods themselves.

They were the bystanders whom neither blessed or cursed them- , the Forces which is just there, being used in statements and defines Their doings as a natural nature of the World.. A metaphoric speech for confessions, revelations and assumptions... but did Their voices truly reach the souls of those mere people?

For humanity, they don't- in which, brings them such an unexpected possibilities to find a Wish they forge as a game... At great cost. And that cost turns one of the Forces to be a vessel... A Wish became a corrupted tool- that the knowledgeable humans with extraordinary origins, used for themselves. They created a beast in a form of a chalice- called it Holy even though in order to have it, so much lives could be pushed on the bush, deaths encompassing brutality and oppression.

Said Force are merciless and dangerous, a complete opposite of what It once were. It's still a Wish, yet in order to grant one, a person must be a participant in a ritual that soaks the ground, blood red. The battlefields are the World- and innocent lives are mere equipment that either be killed or get involved in such tragic War.

The Wish rebels in accordance to Their law; to never be acquainted to the world of living- and seeks attention to human creatures playing on Their hands. Wish... No, the unclean chalice duplicates every myths and legends that touch the human brains- and what's more, replicates the Forces- the gods creation and form Them to look like a person whom are both inhuman and animal.

Thus, the Forces neither watch nor stand still, Their maddening fury to their corrupted kind fueling and though in dire need, They sought in the other side of the horizon, a replica of all directions, and found an 'Unbound.'

In the form of girls, which the Forces shall called, _**Fates of their Own**_ : a person existing in a community but denied in certain premises, entitled in humanity yet binded in the thought of reality. Yes, the Unbounds are humans that rules on their own, acts on their own, separate themselves to others and walk the path of their own.

Yes, they are the humans who do not believe in humanity...

But accepts and searches for someone like them, who believes not in humanity but the potential within them.

And so the girl's faces emerge in tandem, all determine in conviction to the War ahead, a mission blessed to those who do not bless. Unfortunately, those girls are meant to be the Force's blades and shield, for They can't intervene while there is still a law that must be preserved.

The Fates- Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos- not only watch, but sharpens Their bets in the point of s-... Destructing themselves..

Death- Nyx, the mother of Fates, bets to a particular choice in the future, in agreement to both, Time and Fortune. The Forces shall put the dire Wish in salvation, through the path away from complete elimination.

Yet, are They the only one watching? Are They the only one moving?

No.

And the question remains a mystery...

" _ **Whom shall ye seek assistance, Oh Great Celeste? Whom shall ye create on yer shadow, Sweet Mighty Luna? Or mayhap, tis War frighten ye, Aurora? Have someone irkes the Old Galaxies's patience till tis day, Oh Brothers and Sisters of Ours? Tis but a game for ye all, though we think, who will prevail to Our competing puppets to the world?**_ " the Forces asks, Their jovial presence brightening up the place, waiting for the Heavenly Bodies to reveal their cards...

Waiting for the War to come. A War for Their honor. A War to counter and eliminate the Holy Grail.

* * *

 _"Onee-sama."_

 _"Hm?" I hummed in response, tying my hair in its signature pigtail. In a few minutes, I'll be flying out of Japan, towards Ireland- to where the Clock Tower resides. I wonder, how will I introduce myself. With authority? Aggression? Rudeness?_

 _It matters not, I guess._

 _"Is Kotomine-san in duty for my guardianship, while you attend in Clock Tower, onee- sama?" I growled, the image of myself suffocating him came into view, my good mood slowly disappearing in mention of his name._

 _Kotomine Kirei, a vile of a monster. The master of the previous Assassin Servant, how much trust did my stupid of a father gave him in, to befall us in his guardianship is beyond my recognition. "Do you like his presence within our house, Sakura? I never thought old men's your type." I teased, twirling one last time and sets down my palm to my desk, to collect gems in different varieties and put it in my hidden pocket beneath my short skirt._

 _"Meanie, onee-sama. I was merely asking whom will I be living with, since Haku- chan and Camzi- chan's following you." She mumbles. Sympathy washed over my body, the guilt of being away to Sakura is completely indescribable, but no- I must resist my own desires and focuses on the goals I needed in the upcoming future._

 _"Ah, forgive me. Fortunately, Kotomine is no longer our guardian. Barthomeloi- sama made sure it is officially declared that I'm a legal head of Tohsaka in paper and thus, the guardianship is no longer needed to affix the Head's teachings if the Clock Tower declared to personally assist my role as a Head. In the case of who you'll be living with, I declared a loyal servant or two to always be by your side until I return." I explain, playing a staring contest with my own reflection._

 _"Are they Magus?"_

 _"Of course, my love. I won't leave you in the hands of a normal person when you're learning magecraft now, am I?" Groaning, I send her a pout in the ajar door._

 _"Will you tell me the reason you'll start studying on Clock Tower so soon?" Sakura asked, peeking at the door at my left. I smiled and walks to her front, admiring the returning blue hue of her eyes and her shimmering black hair with its violet tresses at the end. "It is needed, dear sister. I may be capable of shouldering the responsibilities of our House, but I have none of the prior knowledge to conduct great verdicts into my actions beforehand." I explained, also fixing the ribbon in her hair._

 _"I don't believe you, Onee- sama." Sakura disagrees, stepping away from me. "I'm dumb yet stupidity isn't on my list. Your statement maybe partially true, but I doubt that's all your reasons to go, at such a young age of six no less."_

 _"Surely, Hakuno and Camzlo should be proud they influence you so much." I giggled, burying my face to her locks. "Yes, its partly true- while the main goal in this journey of mine might scar you deep, dear sister. I will tell you soon what it is, but a reminder my love; prepare your heart, it's difficult and complicated for you." I mumbled, at such will, I prevent the tears from falling. My heart aches for my sister, the burden I must keep from her is maddening, but for her remaining innocence, remaining childishness, I'll bury it myself and dig it up on the ground after._

 _Truths truly are darker than lies. Now that it is futile for me to be swayed by false truths, I, myself understand to concept of said false statement their mouths says in my face. I have done it all my years with father but in this very moment, is the only time I have questions my deeds. Why am I faking all the words I spoke? I ask myself over and over again. And it sparks._

 _I have done it to comfort them, to assured them, to not make them suspicious and 'worried', and my fragile heart screams in agony once more, as I'm forced to lie on my beloved sister. "How long is this soon, Onee-sama?" Sakura huffed, smiling in satisfaction as I pull her in my arms._

 _"Years, Sakura." I choked, brushing the stubborn tear that rolls in my cheek. "Just wait for my return."_

 _Even though I'm not sure If I will._

"And damn, I did return." Rin mumbles, covering the morning rays protruding in her eyes with her left arm, while the other is trap in Sakura's body, secured in her sister's bosom. In Rin's calculation, there was a 67% chance that she won't return to her studies under Zelretch's- if said teacher pushes her mind to accept certain routes in her parallel worlds and ordered her to identify whether it's her memories from this world, or not.

And Rin is glad she beats the odds, but at great consequences she dare not remind herself its real. Yet, luck is one of her families dreadful curse and therefore, she doesn't have a choice but to reveal her secrets.

Right this very day.

"Welcome to the land of living, Rin- san. I'm afraid your beauty sleep needs to be halted by me." Gudako laughs, backing away from the window after she tears apart the curtains for the rays to enter.

Cerulean eyes meet vivid orange- the silent closeness of their teacher- student relationship burns deep within, the unspoken word of comfort hidden beneath their playful banter lits, first thing in the morning.

"Hm, like I care who interrupted or who don't." Rin grumpily murmured, leaving the comfort of her bed to start her day in her restroom. Security and contentment, both feelings escaping the figure of her student invoke the best of serenity she is having. "Are those two idiots on the vicinity already?"

"Yup!" The orange haired beamed, popping the 'p.' to her word, before holding up her wrist. "Just wait for about... 3 seconds and a half." And just like she says, the front door opens and comes the shout of "I'm home!" from the said idiots at the exact second she predicted.

But the spoken tranquility best suits a bubble surrounded by needles, one single poke and it will vanish. Just like Rin's.

 _'Airheads._ ' Rin thought, a vein already waiting to burst on her temple. When she gaze at her apprentice and saw her smug look with the message 'I- told- you- so', she scowled and shake her head in absurdity. ' _Featherbrain.'_

"What time is it? I overslept, I presume?" she question with a toothbrush in hand, her unclear eyes staring at Gudako exiting her room.

Gudako merely shrug and smirk at her teacher, a brow raised in complete mockery of the situation. "Nay. Quite the opposite, teacher. Seven o' clock, a surprising hour for you to be up~"

"Be thankful I'm still sleepy or you're going to end up on street with a board sign 'Adopt this stupid'."

"Nah, you wouldn't do that, you're too soft of a teacher to abandon Matthew-chan and I!" Gudako teased, "Remember me crying when I know I'll fail on my final test for Projection, because that common teacher hated my guts? Yeah right, you bang that old man's head hard he passed all of us!" her refine language turns modern, and her akin to child personality surfaces- two amusing characters of Gudako which Rin both treasures and finds annoying.

"Enough! Leave!" Rin growled in anger, disabling her ears for a second to avoid hearing her boastful apprentice's laugh descending the stairs.

With a defeated sigh, Rin close the door to her restroom, wondering to herself how can she survive with those three stupid enigmas in her ten years of life to the Clock Tower. And also...

"Hmph, Tohsaka Rin huh." she tsked, eyes gleaming in rainbow spectrum as she flares her magic crest and circuits covering her body. "... Popular, gifted, feared and admired." And in one fluid motion, the glow stops, replace with her body painfully bleeding to where the crest and circuits once were, burning her flesh and scarring her skin red. "If only they knew..." Then, like a spark in her eyes- it fades away, bit by bit, recovering to revive her normal unblemished skin.

"Well, I guess it can't help. I'm dead in a way, why do I have to pretend?"

Ignoring her growing pitch in voice due to agony- the repeated sensation of pain for ten years did not waver one bit, yet she do notice the silhouette at the other side of the door, silently listening at her words.

Meanwhile, Camzlo and Hakuno greet the descending Gudako, their uneasy looks stopping the orange haired footsteps. "What's the matter?" she pitch in, diving in between them to where the two sits comfortably in Rin's sofa.

Their relationship may be in that of acquaintances, but the formidable connection of their minds that made them understand each other is encompassing those who are siblings and lovers.

"Are you well? Have you gain informations this past few hours? 'Cause I do!"

Matthew appears behind them with a broom in her hands, silently grumbling 'It is me who informed you,' before walking out to continue her work in the kitchen. Gudako barely stares at her retreating form, yet the fondness towards her junior grew more and more unbearable and predictable. Her blossoming attraction were sealed in her silent smiles foreboding that of Rin's who barely gave them an attractive smirk.

"Quite frankly, I do not care and by means of information coming from you, I doubt it's something useful." Camzlo raise her brow, putting her blue beanie out in her pocket. She notices the consequent glances the orange haired girl took, but she pays it no heed, for now. Gudako smirks, putting her arms in their necks quite tightly. "Nope, just trust me, I did find something worth your time."

Hakuno welcome her embrace while Camzlo hissed in annoyance. "As much as we hated it, few disadvantages are better than finding a pile of efficient and possible Masters of the Holy Grail . Further explanations should be enclosed between all members of our group." Hakuno answered for them both, slowly but surely softening the arm choking her to death.

"Let go Gudako- you're suffocating me. But I have a question for you. Is the word eavesdropping ring any bells?" Camz pouts, releasing herself from the 'friend(dead)ly' embrace- almost turning the conversation into the other direction with alertness..

"Yes, I atleast much prefer to erase it in my memory, why?" the orange haired quipped, snuggling at Hakuno's arm. Camz only gave her a side glance before spitting out the words eating the two enigmas from the very moment they step foot in the house.

"Call me prat or anything, is it just me or there's someone other than us in here?"

"Now that you mention it, I should have introduce her before I forgot, bugger me." Like a bombshell, they stared across from the imaginary wall, the shattering of astral form awakes their confusion, but other than that, they calm down- seeing the Servant's presence familiar and welcome.

"Thought so." Hakuno and Camzlo said in unison, as a pink haired woman with a blindfold in her eyes appeared in their vision.

"Guys, meet the Servant of my beloved teacher's sister, Rider."

Matthew peaks out in the open, her mouth forming into a smile, seeing the Servant she was greeted the night before bombarded with eyes figuratively shooting daggers. _'I guess not even the astral concealment can hide to their over sensitive senses. I wonder when will they notice the other at roof?'_ she thought, continuing her sweeping to lull her boredom, ignorant to the trios gaze above.

Half an hour passed of Hakuno cooking and Matthew preparing the table for breakfast, Rin begrudgingly appears with her sister in tow, both clothed in brown uniform. "It's futile, little sister. All of this is futile." the older sighs, glaring at her friends whom gave a distant smirks. "Give the normal life a chance, big sister. Please try, for me atleast?" Sakura pleaded.

"A magus can never dream of such normalcy if you walk to the path of magic, Sakura. Haven't you realize that-... Oh, fine- alright! Alright, STOP WITH THE PUPPY EYES!" Rin relents after Sakura throws an adorable look and a cute pout. As the young girl turns around , her face brightens up and she leaps forward towards Camzlo and Hakuno in exaggeration.

"Pfft, whipped." Camzlo mumbled to Hakuno, readying herself and hugging the squealing Sakura in her arms. "How's this beautiful lady, eh? Did you miss us, Sa- chan?" she ask the black haired youngster, her previous violet tresses and void eyes no more, replace with eyes identical to Rin's, full of hope and joy. "More than you would ever knew, Ca- chan." Sakura replied.

Reunion happens and the further notices arise, but it quickly dissipated as they eat their food and comes the introduction they seems to be dreading.

Taking the initiative, Sakura asks first. "So... I was reminded that we're not here only to reconcile and eat our breakfast, correct?" Her gaze fixated to everyone else on the round table- starting from her sister, to her two saviors, to her sister's apprentice, to the apprentice's servant, to her own servant and finally-

"We have told you yesterday night, right?" the silverette woman wearing her signature red and black clothes- the servant Archer of her sister replies, twirling her spoon playfully.

Sakura nodded, a grim expression in her face. "As much as the offers tempting, I do not quite have the confidence to trust any individual aside from my dear sister to play this part of treason."

"So are you pointing out that you're not pleased enough to trust our skills?..." Gudako rebukes, placing her hands on her chin. "Or in general, you are bothered by strangers assisting your precious sister's rebellion to your family's long time wish of attaining and finding the Root of All?" when Sakura didn't respond and drop her gaze, Hakuno hummed in both understanding and disappointment.

"I took it as you were talking about the latter. I will not hide that I was hurt by your issues of accepting this." as Hakuno says her words, Sakura tries to backtrack her statement, but the brunette beat her to it and brought a finger up to lightly poke her nose in a sisterly manner. "But you have the right to judge our motives.. As a matter of fact, you have every right to question our motives to the very day we save you from that-"

"Discombobulated moral retard. Zouken Matou." Camzlo hissed, propelling her bread knife to sink deep inside the mahogany table, the memories comes in full force, the bile forming on her throat. "I remember that we do find his nephew walking on the cemetery with his Lancer, no?" Camzlo growled.

"What? Shinji's alive?" Rin's jaw dropped, not believing what Camzlo sprouts. The beanie clad girl wave her hands in dismissal, signaling that they'll tackle it for a while.

Hakuno sighs, as she didn't even mind scolding Camzlo to continue her unspoken words. "Yes, Camzlo. Anyways, if all of you didn't believe us three- Rin, Camzlo and I, have been keeping and training for this plan in secrecy the moment she appeared to be compatible and willing to end the war. And this might be called rude but on behalf of Sakura's case, may I request to introduce ourselves to each other? And perhaps, dwell in the reasons for our devious mission on air?"

Rin nod her head in approval, the only one who verbally agreed to the request. "Very well. Then I would suggest the servants to take the reigns first." her gaze pointedly indicates her servant.

"If that is what you wish, Master." Archer said, bowing in respect. Her serene yet contorted in focus face gives the look of solitude as she spoke. "As of you know, I am the Servant Archer of this fifth war yet, I am not just a mere legendary person in history- for I am a person without any. My name is not surprisingly deterred by Alaya's power and so, all I could give you is a name given by a little friend of mine; Archerko, she named me. Do not be afraid to call me by that name everyone- it would not be a bother to our victory at the upcoming battles. Furthermore, normal servants tend to forget their past appearance to the previous wars in history, except to those who were summon incomplete, contracted to be Alaya's underdogs or the counters of said dogs."

"I do know I did all procedures regarding your summoning, except to my reckless an hour before time... So are you saying..." Rin narrowed her eyes. Archerko chuckled in desperation, quickly disintegrating the forming suspicions of her master. "No, Master. I am a Counter- counter guardian."

"A Counter- counter guardian?"

"Yes, as much as I hated to say I'm one of Alaya's pet, my role was strictly a bi- product of the orders sended to the Counter guardians. While the Counter saves many lives for the price of one, us Counter- counter guardian saves one precious life and let the millions perished. A contradicting mission but that is what we do."

"Preposterous." Gudako mumbled, frowning. Hearing her dismay whisper, Archer laughs, "That's the way of life, Gudako- chan. In this world, there is no right or wrong. Save a single soul and you left ten, care for a hundred spirits and thousands will be dead. For all the things you do comes the equal demise and all the hope to call yourself a hero is an equivalent of a murderer to the victims of said paradise of hell."

"But rewind, Archerko." Camzlo quipped, arching her brow in concentration. "You did say your role is a bi- product to contradict the Counter- guardians, are you saying that one of them was summon to this war and the proof is you're presence here as a servant?"

"Explendid, Camzlo- sama." Archerko praises, clapping her hand. "But unlike normal servants again, us contracted can attain a form in this lair without any master to supply us mana. And if you were asking how I become my master's servant..." Archerko smiles at Rin, winking at the last second. "I do believe it as a mere coincidence. I was inform that my master's luck was quite laughable."

"And dare you laugh, I'll command you to kill yourself."

"Take it to heart, my master. I will not do that to you." Archerko said before continuing again. "Anyways, yes. I was summoned in accordance of finding this dog. The question 'why?' is unfortunately cannot be answered by me as to explain why we've been outed completely. And add the fact this war is different, as an outer revolt..." She points at all of them except Rin, Sakura and Rider. ".. comes in the game of board with the same Master and Servant rights, but completely different that do not comply the process needed to be appointed in the group most possibly that could attain the holy chalice." Hakuno shook her head sadly at the last part, thinking that whatever they do- still, the dark truth was conceived by its name.

"I suggest that we prepare, all of us. I have the instinct that tells me I'm not the only one being summoned as an Archer Class." Archerko said, murmuring to herself the last sentence she dare not speak out loud. _'For he is here.'_

"Why would you say that?" Gudako pointed out.

"That's because we were inform that there's a Counter Faction blessed by the Outside Forces which will endanger the Holy Grail's safety with the rights to do what a servant and master can."

"Hm, so we're labeled Counters, huh? Not bad." Rin murmured.

"Hm, if you think about it, Archerko's prediction confirms our suspicions yesterday night." Hakuno started, silently apologizing to Rider for stealing the spotlight reserve for servants, yet in order to reveal their resolve, she says. "At exact eleven o'clock, midnight at the cemetery, a few foot in the neutral place of the Church Association, Shinji Matou- heir of the lost Matou, was spotted walking with a man in black coat, hollowed cheeks and dead yellow eyes, for about 7 feet tall with a lance I could not identify it's origin by it's design. I believe it is servant Lancer."

"How can you be so sure he's a master though?" Sakura, silent until now, asks void in any emotions. Hakuno halts for a second to drink a water, before she resume. "Mystic Eyes, Sa- chan, I can see the Command Seals grazing his hands. I do not sense his magical connections from afar because one, his circuits might be weak, or two- it was concealed with another Mystic code."

"Same night, forty minutes passed, location at the back of the neutral place- Kotomine Kirei..." Rin stiffens, ".. Was discovered preparing a ritual for summoning and called forth a guy in a fit blue suit, holding a blood red lance bigger than him. Not too far, a possible anomaly can be seen watching the interaction between the two. Said anomaly is a foreign male, in height of Kirei in modern clothes."

"Tsk, that vile wrench." Rin spats, slamming her balled fist on the table. Silence ensures as she tries to calm herself with the reverse alphabet counting and Sakura squeezing her free hand warmly, before she raise a palm, muttering 'continue' to Hakuno.

"Uh.." Camzlo clears her throat, taking over. "Two o' clock, near the Fuyuki park- to where the Holy Grail burns the place, two girls around eleven in the presence of an astral servant almost caught us in act of spying. I do believe the servant is around Caster or Rider, for the servant were hot in our tails gliding across the sky and barely escaping with the help of Archerko. And the question on who in the two girls are the master are sadly, still unknown. And last, an hour ago,at the entrance of the building where we awaits the sunrise, a boy wearing a supposedly male counterpart of your uniform was seen staring at his Command Seal, If I knew better- he didn't even summon a servant to this day..." Both sisters look at each other in bewilderment.

"Even if the war's starting three days from now? He's a bloke, alright." Gudako huffed, smirking at the blank looks she's receiving. "What? Don't ask me- I can predict what will happen in the future, remember? One of my Gifts?" Gudako reminded.

"You do know that we do not have any servants..." Camzlo deadpanned, pointing to herself and Hakuno. ".. Right?"

"Hoho ~, Must I remind you also that you do not need a servant to win any fights?"

"That is not true," Hakuno rebukes, "We may have an infinite usage of mana, yet our finite physical limits and dose of counter effects of said manas are hard to deal with. Besides.." she said, eyes looking everywhere but Gudako. "We're still human."

"Eh? That sucks though." the orange lad sighs.

".. Uhm, Gudako- senpai?" Shielder called, gaining the attention of the group.

"Huh, what is it Matthew- chan? Oh yeah, right! Your turn!"

"Umu, thank you, Master. Anyway, as of you were informed, I'm a rare class of servant derived from... Uh, a- a mission.." Matthew stuttered, fiddling with her skirt, avoiding the prideful expression of her master. "Of protecting my land from the invaders. Shielder is one of the rarest class, and quite a few have been deemed one, next to Ruler class and an Avenger class." Matthew swallowed her pride and blush deeper than Rin's signature coat, making herself look smaller than she is.

"As I am a Master of defense and Servant of Shield, I'm one of a kind warrior with near impregnable defense, yet I have an unexplainable existence of being half- human and half- servant, my agility is my liability and I can do nothing much as an offensive type of servant but rather, as a defensive one in our own choice and place one on one."

"Draw the enemies in and beat them out, a unique style indeed." Sakura praised, yet everyone was tense, wearing blank expressions to block their emotions, but the deafening 'WHAT!' can be seen floating behind their heads, mostly not taking in with all this information at once. "So, a complete useless frontal as a bodyguard? Nice." Archerko scoff in dejection.

"I do believe I said 'I can do nothing much' not, I cannot do anything at all." Matthew glared, offended by the sarcasm. "And to clear the misunderstanding, I can also be in frontal, what I am implying is that I'm more of an protector rather than the attacker. I can be on assault as of a defender, though one of my powers will activate automatically to drew those next to me to decrease the inflict fatal blows and null all weak ones."

"Ahuh, in games term, it is a group effect; in which a certain person's mere presence can increase or decrease certain stats in their system. I believe, it is a very compromising power for an useless frontal body guard. And the fact of she's a servant can never be called useless, dog." Camzlo spats, defending Matthew and glaring at Rin's servant.

Archerko bowed in shame, not intending to say the words at the back of her head. "Forgive me, I admit I stoop so low and acted in behalf of my mind."

"It's alright, I am kind of... Just not use to harsh words. You remind me of the Forces... And it is a story from another time perhaps." Matthew sighs, fidgeting in her seat.

"Onee- sama, this is too surreal, all of this at once.." Sakura whimpered, her eyes swirling in confusion. Rin sighs, nodding her head. "It would be best to discuss it tonight. The goal in this mission," she says. "And the Forces she's talking about. Trust me, it is safer to talk about it after the sun sets." They befall into a sighing mess..

"...Medusa." until Rider force out one name. All of them turn their head to the silent servant, surprise evident- not by her lovely voice, but the word itself. ".. You're..." Gudako started, her eyes shining in curiosity.

Rider nodded. "I have no ill will towards the Grail for I am given a chance to solidify my wish. Yet, as long as where my master is compromise with, I will follow until I shed my blood and die for her."

"Rider..." Sakura teared up, tightening her grip to her sister's hand. Rin roll her eyes, patting her little sister in the head for a little comfort. "Even if you're here to fight then, win that damnation and make your wish, I am sorry to say- that Grail was corrupted deep to the core. Yes, it's an omnipotent wish that grants everything but it is the same wish that will destroy anything. The Grail you are after will only activate if all servants and masters are dead except the winners. Yes, I'm talking about the merciless killings that will happen, there is no master that will be given mercy as their life sources will bring you the wish you are in need of attaining." All present froze, except to those out for the broken Grail.

"Ten years ago, after the Holy Grail were meant to be destroyed by the previous servant Saber of the dangerous magus killer, Emiya Kiritsugu- it causes the pure destruction to Fuyuki no one could asks for." Camzlo hummed at Rin's sentence. "The Great Fuyuki Fire."

"Yes, and there are things that are born from it nobody can possibly answer nor discover what and why." Gudako added, taking off her top and revealing the moving circuits connected to her command seals. "And since teacher assured us to take this discussion this evening, I would really pray that the secrets we'll sprout will not leave you broken, teacher's, for the most part are a huge impact as well as Camzlo- a greater burden and Hakuno- the most dreadful of us and I- a person born in fire."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, slamming her hands at the table. "Onee- sama, if we are here to eliminate the Grail, are you saying we are expecting the same result from ten years ago?" the three enigmas blink once, then burst out laughing at her front. "Imouto, you don't get it, aren't you?" Rin shook her head with a chuckle. "That day is the start of the chain reaction, and it is our job to prevent that from happening again. And if you're thinking that we'll do the exterminating thing with a grand explosion, I say to you now, that will be the most amazing exorcism that you will see in your whole entire life."

And so, Rin adjourn the 'meeting', and goes to the school her sister is dragging her in, but not until reminding Camzlo to find her summoning spot until nightfall... and also reminding herself to find the Master the enigmas are talking about.

* * *

"Emiya!"

"Hm? Issei?" the orange haired boy sigh, smiling lightly at his friend. "What is it? Are you making me bring something home to fix?" He jokes, earning a small chuckle to his friend wearing the same uniform as he is.

"I supposedly will but now that you expected it, my mind kind of denied my earlier request."

"Eh, it's alright. We can do that. I have none of my works for today anyway." the orange haired boy stated, looking at his friend.

"I insist, Emiya. I have neglected all works in mechanical problems to you here at school, bringing it on you're house tend to abuse your kindness too much. But enough, let's walk home. The gates should be closing this minute." Ryuudou Issei hushed his friend, and both descends from the building, off to their campus.

".. Uh, if you say so." The orange haired individual sighs lightly to himself- scratching his head in dejection as he wilted at his response to his friend. His past stubbornness are gone, replace with a resolution to get the day over with in boredom.

"Seriously, what's going on with me?" Emiya Shirou sighs for the fifteenth time, struggling to walk faster in his destination, a growing headache pounding in his head in irritation.

 **"Neh, Ojii-san. How will you find the real person to the fake ones?" Seven years old Shirou ask his foster father, as they sit staring at the star filled sky.**

 **"Truthfully, you can't find any of them."**

 **"Eh? Why not? Do you mean that we are all fakes?"**

 **"Not the way you think, Shirou. Yes, you cannot find any of them but they will find you instead. The real ones... Are the most terrifying of us all. The real ones are not like us who dwell in the serenity of this world. Not like us who sits here thinking of such questions with unimaginable answers. The real ones are those... Who suffers in the simplest and hardest way, where if they failed- they'll be shooed upon and if they talk too much, they'll be called as a deviant in nature. To them, life is a boredom, a crappy game for puppets. Unlike us, who goes with the flow because it is natural for all. Unlike us whom... change to adapt on certain premises of our lives to fit in."**

 **"Eh? Are they like, the opposite of normal?" Shirou frown at his foster father as he laugh at his question, his eyes turn watery.**

 **"Yes, Shirou. They are the person who did not change, whom accept themselves as weak and unchangeable because they are born with it. They are those who beat the odds, without the use of magic or not. They are those who have a potential to be the world, to be the king and queen in their respectful ways. And remember Shirou, finding one is the most difficult task to do, it is magical and a blessing. If you find one, turn your head and follow them. Let them guide you from being a real person. Let them be your light to this world. Even if you abandon your wish to be a Hero of Justice, I say to you, Shirou. It is worth it."**

The orange haired boy, for the past two days have been growing impatient without any reason, making him wary on what he should do and what he would not. The embedding dream of his foster father's face plastered in his mind like static, blurring and blocking his decisions to be... More accurate to his judgement.

But is it really blocking his good opinions of people or did it only make him see the real person?

He is what you may call, an average student of his school with a popularity known to his helping hands and kindness with a background of none but adoption of a secret magus named Emiya Kiritsugu. Well, not that he do not knew all about his foster father and his deeds, but Kiritsugu's unwavering devotion to be a Hero of Justice simply... Makes Shirou loathe himself for getting close to the dying man. Add to fill the cup of him being a third rate magus himself, both inborn and made of by his birth parents and Kiritsugu. A secret that even his foster father did not know. Emiya Shirou value the peace of his life, and also the things he can and might do to those around him, more like a normal thing, really- with a teacher as his guardian and junior as a friend.

But this past few days, truly... push him off the loop. With a morning filled with confusion as to why he suddenly have a mark on the back of his palm, to the mysterious transferee, to his junior's changing schedules for the night and to the convenient gas leaks surrounding Fuyuki. And due to his friendship with Tohsaka Sakura, and the revelation of a sister of hers he never knew existed, things kind of been...

Felt off in instant.

Especially with the transferee, the said big sister of his junior.

It was kind of surprising to have a student at the half of semester, yet it did not bother him once. What truly terrifies Shirou is her eyes , which captivated his even though, it is in the same shade as her little sister. Not in romantic way either, and just like he says when he suddenly saw her figure approaching in his destination the first time he laid eyes on her,

"If someone's world stops when they see their significant other, why did I feel my world stop as I see the person who'll bring the death of me?"

And so, the papilion of his worries emerge, the golden word 'Speak of the devil' floats in his throat as he suddenly stop into the intersection where they will collide. Thankfully...

"Ah, Tohsaka Rin." Shirou's friend, Ryuudou Issei is with him. "Issei, do you know her?" Shirou asks his friend, silently praying to be ignored. His friend simply nodded his head and clears his throat. "By all means, her family inherits half of Fuyuki's territory and as the elder of the sisters, she became the Head of her family for the past ten years. More like what I'll be to the temple." he shortly explain.

Rin clad in her red coat stops with her comrade, a beautiful black haired girl wearing a beanie, which suddenly- by a force of nature, stares at Shirou in wonder then to Rin and back to him. Shirou sheepishly smiles and bow his head. Her lips carve into a small smile, with a mixture of not playfulness and flirtiness Shirou sometimes catches at the girls in his class was doing.

No.

It's a smile of a predator to it's prey. Shirou's eyes dance into her hetero- colored eyes, reflecting his own like she was trying to read his soul, and thus he gaze at Rin, and how he wish he doesn't, catching the menacing darkness for a split second.

"Ryuudou...and company." Rin nods her greetings, eyes betraying to focus on Ryuudou's face, not because she is 'busted', as he says, but because of the growing madness behind her eyes that he senses. Shirou himself cannot stand the rising tension between his friend and the transferee, as if they are each others arch enemies rather than strangers from the very beginning. "It seems you were heading somewhere in school days, have you known it's forbidden? You only have been here today, Tohsaka. Do not let the western ways come into you're behavior reasons if I let this in your adviser's ears." Ryuudou threatened harshly, sending Rin a glare.

"Ara, he's rude alright." the beanie wearing girl snorts, putting her hands in her sweater while, "..." Rin kept silent, arching her brows.

"A-ano, Issei. I bet she'll have an appointment or something. Let's try to let it pass for now, eh?" Shirou smiles, patting his friend's shoulder, asking to back off peacefully. The Homuhura brownie sincerely pray that his friend will.

Yet, he might not find it at the other.

As if sensing the growing disdain of his voice, Rin's comrade steps in front of her with a distant look, as if bored to death by the happenings around her. "Not to be rude or anything, but if I may ask, what is this western ways you are referring to, 'good sir'?" Rin's comrade hummed in challenge, her sarcastic remark to Ryuudou and her accent tells the boys they offended the lady, at such great measure if Shirou may add.

"Camzlo." Rin warned, her eyes shooting daggers to Shirou, silently asking him to let them pass. Unfortunately, Shirou is one of the most oblivious people in the world, and so the meaning of her stare were misunderstood. "Tohsaka, we're not here for violence. We're just walking towards are respecti-"

"Who says we are to fight?" 'Camzlo' cut the orange lad, eyes still trained to the visible shaking Ryuudou on his side. "I ask you a question, sir. Or is it that you're making excuses to berate my friend for using a western act of being chivalrous to walk me back to my home?"

"Eh, I'm not!-" Ryuudou yelled, but with the strength of the mysterious stranger's stare that Shirou's marked hand were itching for unknown reason, he remain silent. "Eh, look at that. Sir, I'll give you a tip to be more realistic in your... lie, as it is... One, don't look anywhere but me. Two, you should really catch how harsh or soft your speech is... And three." And just like that, her two colored eyes look straight at Shirou's amber ones, more like telling him the last sentence rather than to his friend.

"You should really choose who will you lie or mess with, alright?" With a swift motion, like a wind in the spring, the two girls left a frozen boys behind. One in shame, the other in wonder.

 **"Ojii- san?"**

 **"Yes?"**

"Tsk, who is that woman? .. to think like she is." Ryuudou murmured in his breath.

Shirou gripped his clothes, to where his heart lies as it beats harder and harder, his breathing became faster and faster. The far silhouettes are just out in the corner, but the remaining presence of the two girls overwhelm Shirou to the point of sweating in his position, a memory suddenly pokes in his mind.

 **"How will I know if a real person is talking to me in the future?"**

 **"Ah, it is simple, Shirou. They know if-"**

"Your smile looks forced. You're such a faker, aren't you? Not only to yourself, but to others, hm?" Her voice, Camzlo's ring in his ears, the last message drive him to run, ignoring the shouts of his friend as he run down the slope towards home, ignoring the two little girls in a russian coat he saw reminding him to be hurry, ignoring the judging eyes following him in their vision..

To bury himself at his little sister's arm, surprising the girl in kimono washing the dishes. "Onii- chan?"

"Sorry, Miyu. Nii's just wind up on everything..." he whimpered, clinging to his sister as if his life depended on it, recalling the day everything turn into a huge mess, recalling the buried memories of his past where his evil thoughts floods his admiration to the person who rescued them to the fire, recalling the day he and the bundle of joy were rescued...

And how he lost his twin on fire.

 **"Shirou, hurry!" a boy carrying a baby, not older than the orange haired boy behind him, exclaimed. His white hair and tan skin blaze in sweat, and his sweater ripped in all places. Shirou huff in indignation, running faster to where his small feet can take him.**

"What's bothering you, onii- chan?" Miyu ask, brushing his eyebrows with her fingertips.

"..Ngh, nigtmares, I guess. Nii- chan's having one, and I don't know how to erase any of it."

 **"Shiro, I- can't... I!" Losing his concentration to where he was going, he tripped and fell. Only to be carried by his brother, Shiro- at his back.**

 **"We can't stop now, Shirou. We're almost out here. Hang on, brother. I'll take us to where it is safe. We'll take our sister to where it's safe.." And as if the baby knew she was being called, cooed at her brother, arms stretching out to his pained face- oblivious to the danger around them.**

"You? That's funny, Onii-chan. I never have one, is it bad?"

 **"Shiro..." Shirou huff in exhaustion, the combine burning flesh and generic materials around tighten to hold his stomach, almost wanting to gag on reflex to what his mind is producing. So rest is a welcome relief to his body until reality sweep in, all seems to be a fraud peace as he looks around the city he once grow to love and appreciate.**

"It's actually not a good one or a bad one. It's just like a recollection of fears and memories the mind is coping to understand."

 **They were supposed to be having a family bonding, to have fun, to celebrate their baby sister's- a child of God that brings a pure wish void with not the world's darkness or the world's sin- birth in their ancestral home, full of third rate magi men and high order women. They were supposed to pray for bringing such life in their world, for having such a wonderful gift as Miyu.**

 **But the ongoing War for the Holy Grail, the command of a known Magus Killer named Kiritsugu, befall a horrendous results to the day of salvation. Shirou lost his whole parents and relatives to the explosion of fire** **while only him and his brother- whom is holding their sister that time, were saved. He knew a War is being held in that area, he knew what it means, but he didn't expect such dilemma to consume everything. He didn't expect to lose every little thing for such a second of his lifetime.**

 **Wreck buildings and dead bodies littered the burning lawns, with a speck of ember flying in the air. His musing was interrupted, as his brother cough with blood, alerting Shirou on what he missed. "Shiro!?" he asked, jumping off to retrieve the wailing a day old baby. "What's wrong?" he shushed, bobbing the distress sister of his. Shiro did kneel and wheezed out his reply, "She breath too much of this air, Shirou, it is dangerous to her lungs. Hurry, brother and run away with her, I'll catch up and-"**

 **"No! I won't lea-!"**

 **"But if you don't run, Miyu will die!" Shiro roared at his face, eyes tearing up from the flying dust and musk of smoke everywhere. For a moment, their breath comes to halt as a silhouttes from both sides grew nearer and nearer. "Shiro, there's-"**

 **"We do not have time, Shirou. Pretend to be alone! Live for me, brother! Leave for the both of us!" And as he yelled his last sentence, the building he was pushing himself collapse, leaving Shirou to run with a pain in his heart, and a weight in his shoulders. A weight of a single precious being, towards the reason of the events happening.**

"Onii- chan?" Miyu tilted her head to the side, seeing her brother close to tears with a frightening anger in his eyes. "Ne, Imouto. Why do I always been called as Kiritsugu's child even though I'm not?" He ask, brushing himself off of dirt, as he stands from his kneeling position.

"Um... Because, you remind them of Outo-.. Kiritsugu's dreams? To be a Hero of Justice?" Miyu's red eyes brightens up as she was tossed in the air, then to his awaiting arms on the ground.

Shirou nodded at her answer, pinching her cheeks and twirling her playfully. "As expected, you're smart for your own good Miyu. But do you want to know a secret?"

"Uhn, yes please."

"Being called a Hero of Justice..." Shirou buried his head to her locks, and shoot daggers in the distance. "I hated it. Every single bit of it. And Ojii-san's wrong, Miyu. I wanted to ask him, who says that I wanted to be one? But I guess life didn't give him the chance to answer my question that day. And when he died, I felt happy. I just wish he died sooner to never make me feel guilty for using his wealth like this." Miyu smiles at her brother in understanding.

"Then, do you want to hear a secret too, Onii- chan?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Just like you say, I think so too."

* * *

 _ **Our Father in heaven, hollow be thy name**_

 _ **Your kingdom come, thy will be done**_

 _ **On Earth as it is in heaven**_

Filth is his blood, and deaths are his food. As the heir of the most unclean family of all, Shinji Matou- despise the world and its creation. The damn of his father for abandoning him to his grandfather, whom use everything he has to fixed all circuits he could burn, all mana he could excel through out his weak body. He hated the dead man for bringing him such a gift inside the small curses living in his body, and thus, he loathed himself for being alive- feeling all those worms are doing to his system.

And of course, he hated the person who lead them to hide in the shadow, surpassing the mice in the ground for being poor, exceeding to be a whore himself to reliquish the pain of his suffering. And so, with a deep hollow whimpered, he pray in front of a fake priest, muttering the prayer for the Father.

 **Give us this day our daily bread**

 **And forgive us for our sins**

 **As we forgive those who have sins against us**

Shinji wept in front of a madman, inside the hostile neutral place for the War, silently praying for the opposite of blessing to come."Oh lord, give mercy for what I will do to my kind, as I rip their hearts and the life you have given. Oh lord, protect me from all comfort, as I will bring false hope and death to your servants." he laugh in his own world, his eyes focus at his trembling hands, his cheeks hurting for sinisterly smiling so much.

"Lord, give me strength to do my evil deeds. I thank you for saving this abomination for dying. Lord in heaven, I wish for you to guide all demise in my way and let this servant of yours perish with a bounty on his head..."

 **Do not bring us into the test-**

"And deliver me from evil. Amen!" He howled, jumping on his seat and circling the church. The pedophile personality of his emerging in a single motion, yet who wouldn't think of him as an insane person?

If the said person's eyes were empty with all hope for the promise freedom and salvation. The living Shinji Matou is no more, replace with a wandering soul who gives a damn for the Grail, a stupid person who pursue his grandfather's dream. He laughed at the sacred church with all his might, never minding the insolent dead person watching him with a predatory smile on his face.

"Shinji Matou." Kotomine Kirei called, stopping the teenager for putting a knife in his eyes mere inches away. "By the right that was invested in me, I would like to know the information regarding the Servant you summon."

"Kikikiki, oh is that so!? Well then, TALK TO THAT FUCKING MAN... VLAD III !" He yelled, grinning as an astral form shattered behind the fake priest, wearing a grim but deadly expression like his. "For a master, you sure do look like a fool. I am ashamed to say you disgust me, Matou." The prince of Romania, the so called 'Impaling Prince' of Turks, the person whom eats in front of the impaled captors of the war, Vlad III states, crossing his arms in his chest.

"Like I care for your opinion! I have one goal, WIN THE GRAIL AND THAT'S ALL IT MATTERS!" replies the curly head teenager, pointing his rusty dagger to the sitting blonde man in the corner. "... And you King of Kings, Gilgamesh of Uruk, the son of god into a human, what will you do!?"

"You do not have any permission to look at me nor speak my name, mongrel." Red eyes clash into crazed ones. "Watch and respect those superior to you."

"On behalf of the crazy person there..." A figure appeared at the roof, his lance reflecting the moon outside. "I would suggest to relax and greet each other a little. Maybe you'll become friends or something."

"As much as I wanted, no sane person will do that, Setanta- san." A female voice resounds at the empty church, minus the silent conversation between the fake priest and Lancer of Shinji. The owner comes into view, dress in a russian coat with her servant Caster, figured by her dress, and a replica of a russian coated girl with a tan skin at the entrance of the Church.

"Arere~ Glad that you accept my Master's invitation, little Einzberns." Lancer of Kotomine says, holding up a thumb for the girls.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern and Chloe Von Einzbern both wear innocent smiles at the scenery they are witnessing, with both twin's servant giggling to the form of Shinji hopping to the church chandeliers, then diving off like a little child. "I admit, entertainment certainly didn't waver for so many years." Caster spokes her melody, draping her cape off to reveal blond hair and green eyes, the exact same face of the queen Gilgamesh did not have in his Gate of Babylon. And so, he laughs evilly at her figure, a mock forcing itself out of his lips.

"Morgan Le Fay. How dare you answer the call of a puppet that you, yourself have spread to the world?"

"Ara, and how dare you speak in absurdity as though you have never did answer a call of a faulty magi like me? A gamble for your treasury I see, not that you impress me, King of Uruk." Morgan Le Fay, the sister of the Legendary Arthur Pendragon and leveled with Merlin in accordance to using magic, speaks haughtily. Her melodious laugh with malice rings in their ears.

"Hmph, like you are no better than me."

"Such fool will be, King of Uruk. Just wait and see." Morgan quipped, helping her Masters to sit comfortably in her wolf familiars.

"Ne- ne, we're comrades here so stop fighting for awhile! But let's start with a goal, shall we? Kotomine Kirei..." Chloe- or what she would like to call herself as- Kuro blubbered out, piercing her eyes to the dead priest at the altar.

And like fire meeting water, the air turns serious and humid, adding to the suffocating atmosphere they are experiencing. "Speak. Now."

Kotomine Kirei snickered at their expressions, no hint of amusement were being release. "As I would like to suggest for you to sit down for it will take too long, your impatience shakes my spine little Einzbern. But very well, I-"

"Wait! Hold up!" someone outside yelled, running to catch up with what the fake priest will state. And to say that the well dawned servants and masters are surprised to see not one, but three servants supporting a white haired male, wearing the same clothes as the fake priest, cannot help but grew tense at the new arrived person.

"Father, you were purposely ignoring me do you?" he scolds at Kirei, grayish amber eyes holding such power look straight at him. "Not at all, child. Come, and introduce yourself to others. And since you are in time, why don't you reveal the secret yourself?"

"As you wish then." the tanned boy sighs, standing in front of the altar next to Kotomine, motioning for the servant accompanying him to sit anywhere they please. "Good evening, everyone. I'm Kotomine Shiro, adopted son of this humble man. Forgive me for interrupting your growing curiosity to what my father will say, though I came too late in my journey here. I am also- as you can see, a participant to this war. And since we do not have much time, I, myself will introduce my servants to you tomorrow, but please just call them for now as.." He paused, holding out his palm to gesture the servant in red and black clothes that look almost identical to him, to an elf eared woman dressed in black and to a caped creature in about eight foot height.. "My identical friend, Archer. The lady in black as Assassin and for the uh... the caped friend of ours as, Berserker.. And since it's out of the way for now..." He cleared his throat and gaze above.

"Have you ever heard of...the three Factions; one for their righteousness, the other for the existence and the last, for peace?"

* * *

Omake;

Camzlo: She wear short skirts~

Matthew: He wear tee- shirts~

Gudako: I saw Rin and Shirou, under the bleachers-

Rin/Shirou: WE JUST MET!

* * *

Omake II;

Archerko: Sakura- chan, I can't take it anymore!

Sakura: A- Archerko- senpai! W- wait, No- not there!

Archerko: I can't hold it any longer!

Sakura: U- uwaa!

Hakuno: O- owa? What's going on in there?

Archerko: I'm fucking fixing her bra! How the fuck did her boobs fit into this stuff!?

*clasp sliding loudly*

Archerko: Oops, nevermind. I'm done son!


End file.
